Men With Guns
by LadyKatherine16
Summary: COMPLETE!!! GW/SM/DBZ crossover. In the epilogue; saiya-jins come to visit, Duo and Pan flirt, and Usagi is PREGNANT!! *sob* my first story finished.
1. Prologue: A Battle, a Portal, and a Cele...

Disclaimer - Standed.  
  
Okay, this is my first posting so be gently. This is a DBZ/SM/GW crossover so please have patience; it gets good I promise! Please review at the end so I can inprove the story as I go. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Men with Guns-Prologue  
  
" Come on, girly," Vegeta scowled at the young teen that was trying to punch his lights out. Sweat beaded on her forehead and dampened her silvery-white hair as she threw punch after punch, their hands moving so fast they were merely a blur. "You need to be faster! Stop Slacking!"  
  
Usagi let out a growl and flipped back a bit. "Celestial…" She chanted, drawing her hands together and gathering a ki blast. "Cannon!" The attack shot full force from her hands. Vegeta scowled and with a burst of energy transformed into a Super Saiyan, turning his hair golden and his eyes emerald.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta's own attack hit Usagi's. For a while it was a battle of will as the two battled for supremacy. Vegeta smirked as he put more power into his beam, slowly dominating the younger fighters efforts.  
  
The sweat poured in bullets now as she drew closer and closer to the end of her energy supply. He was toying with her. She hated when he did that! If he wanted to defeat her he could easily over power her! He was making her sweat, just for the fun of it. God, if she could just get up the power she'd…  
  
And then it happened. The rage bubbled up inside her to such an extent that her aura flared to life, her hair flickering between the same golden colour of Vegeta's hair and her normal silvery-white.  
  
With a final cry her hair turned golden, matching Vegeta in colour as her energy reserves were replenished and her attack doubled in intensity. Vegeta's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
The two attacks grew larger and larger until with a loud explosion the energy combusted, sending both fighters hurtling back. Both Vegeta and Usagi flipped themselves in mid-air, righting themselves.  
  
But instead of disappearing like their attacks normally did the two energy blasts did something strange. Vegeta and Usagi gasped as the attacks seemed to meld together and darken, changing into a swirling black portal. The teen let out an ear-piercing shriek as tendrils of energy wrapped around her body, pulling her into the black obis.  
  
"Vegeta! Help!" She screamed, struggling to reach her father.  
  
"Usa!" The man cried, rushing forward to save the girl.  
  
But it was too late. Just as the Saiyajin Prince was about to grab her out-stretched hand the portal swallowed her up and vanished.  
  
"No!! Usa!! USA!!!"  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
A large group of people stood gathered on the roof of the Winner Mansion, the exploding fireworks overhead reflecting on their faces. The year was After Colony 198. A full year of peace had existed on Earth to the day. Now the Gundam Pilots were settling into normal civilian lives. Quatra had returned to take over his family empire with his sister Iria. Duo was working in a steelyard on one of the colonies with Hilde as his assistant. Trowa had returned to the circus with Catherine; the two were presently engaged. Wufei was working with Sally Po as a Preventer, and was still calling all women 'weak onna's'. And Heero, the fifth Gundam pilot, was employed as a mechanic in a small rural area somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
But tonight they were all gathered to celebrate the end of the war.  
  
"Ohhh! Isn't it beautiful, Heero?!" Relena Peacecraft practically screeched in the former pilots ear as she clung to his arm. Heero inwardly shuddered. If it weren't for all his training to become the perfect soldier he would have shot the crazed pacifist long ago.  
  
He was about to open his mouth to give his usual 'hn' when a bright flash of light brighter than the fireworks flared overhead. The group snapped their heads up to see a black portal open far above their heads and spit out a golden figure before disappearing.  
  
"Kuso!" Duo swore as he watched the figure fall. It was too far away and too high up to see if it was a man or a woman but it was definitely a person. And it looked like they were on fire! The person landed with a loud thud on the unforgiving ground, not too far from the mansion. With mutual urgency, well with everyone except Relena, the group ran for the stairs, praying they would be able to do something to help.  
  
A large crater had been formed in the girl where the figure landed, and a good part of the surrounding forest was destroyed. The group rushed up to the crater with dread in their hearts. No one could survive a fall like that. It had been a good 30-story fall.  
  
They all jumped in shock as a hand grabbed the edge on the hole, enveloped in what looked like golden flames. Slowly another hand appeared and both hauled the person out of the hole.  
  
It was definitely a girl, completely covered in gold flames. Black gi pants, a dark blue undershirt and a black gi over shirt were now merely rags, numerous wounds bled all over her exposed skin and her hair was golden and spiked in clumps.  
  
The girl staggered to her feet, clutching her head in obvious pain and oblivious to her audience. Duo let out a low whistle at the sight of the beautiful girl bathed in gold. She turned to stare at the group, watching them watching her. Her green eyes were dilated and unfocused as she blinked repeatedly, staring at the on looking people with dazed concentration and a confused innocence that all the pilots considered extremely rare.  
  
The girl blinked as if trying to decide whether to trust these strangers when her lips parted slightly and she fell heavily to her knees. She didn't even notice as the golden flames slowly faded. The group gasped as her eyes darkened and deepened as they turned a blue so dark it was almost black, and her spikes of golden blonde hair softened and fell in waves just past her shoulder blades.  
  
The girl blinked once more before her eyes rolled back and she fell forward, not moving. Iria snapped out of her stupor as her doctors instincts kicked in.  
  
"Trowa! Wufei!" She ordered, rushing to the fallen girls side. "Help me get her inside." A Chinese boy with dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail stepped forward with another boy with light brown hair and one emerald eye showing under a sweep of bangs. The two gently lifted the girl in their arms, being sure not to jar her around too much. The others followed as Trowa and Wufei, and Iria took the girl inside to care for her.  
  
  
  
So… What did you think? Once again I must ask you to review after you read so that I can improve my writing; one of the main reasons I joined. 


	2. Chapter One: Introductions

Disclaimer: Standard.  
  
Ohhh! Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed! I honestly didn't expect that BIG a response. So anyway, here's chapter 1…  
  
  
  
"Well?!?!" Quatra practically pounced on his sister as Iria came out of the room they had put the fallen girl in, and closed the door behind her. Iris looked both confused and relieved.  
  
She took a deep breath, "It's amazing. Except for a few scratches and a lack of energy, the girl is just fine. I can't explain it. This girl should be dead!" Iria was extremely frustrated at her inability to explain the circumstances "With a little rest she should be just fine". Everyone was relieved at the news. Even Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Wait till she recuperates and then we'll ask her how she came to be here. Okay?  
  
  
  
* - * - *  
  
  
  
Usagi let out a groan as she awoke to a small pain in her head and slight dizziness. She sat up and looked around the small room she was in. 'I wonder where I am?' Usagi thought as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put them onto the floor. 'The last thing I remember was sparring with Vegeta… I don't remember much else. No wait! I remember I turned into a super-saiyan, and so did he. Then I fired an attack and Vegeta was forced to counter. And that's when I get sucked into that portal! But ... now I have to find out where I am, and how to get home.'  
  
"I wonder if those people I saw before are still here?" Softly Usagi walked down a long hall, other oak doors leading off it. Her sensitive saiya-jin ear twitched as she picked up voices. She followed them as they lead her to a large kitchen. Inside she saw some of the people from before sitting around a bench. And one of them held her dyno-caps!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they are." Duo said as he examined the small white metal container of capsules.  
  
"Geeze, when were you people born, the eighteenth century? They're dyno- caps." The pilots, Hilde and Catherine, snapped their heads towards the door of the kitchen to see the mysterious girl standing, leaning against the door jam with her arms crossed across her chest  
  
She uncrossed her arms and walked into the room. Everyone watched as she approached and took the capsules from Duo's hands. They tensed as she pulled out a capsule with a yellow label. There was a 'click' as Usagi pushed down the button at the top and rolled the capsule off the end of her fingers. It bounced off the ceramic tiles once, twice, and with a bang and a puff of smoke a small refrigeration unit appeared. The others blinked as Usagi closed the capsule container and opened the fridge, taking out a can of coke.  
  
"What?" she asked, taking a sip. "Not thirsty? You're welcome to have one too. Plenty for everyone."  
  
"Ah, sure." Duo said, "What'cha got?"  
  
"Hmmm," Usagi leaned over and checked, "Well there's coke, grape soda, orange soda, lemonade, root beer, and even a couple of cherry-cokes. Take your pick."  
  
"Wow! What a great selection" Duo enthused as he chose a grape soda. He took a sip. The others leaned forward worriedly as the braided boy moaned and crossed his eyes.  
  
"That is the best soda I have ever tasted!" He quickly skulled the rest.  
  
"Ah, do you have a root beer to spare?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Lemonade for me", Catherine said. Wufei and Trowa refused, while Quatra chose an orange soda.  
  
"What about you?" Usagi asked the remaining member of the group. He had messy dark brown hair and emotionless Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Heero responded by drawing his gun. "Who are you and who do you work for?" He asked in monotone.  
  
Usagi didn't seem to notice the gun. "Oh, how silly of me, I forgot the introductions. Konichiwa. I'm Usagi Briefs." She bowed slightly in respect. "As to who I work for, I assist my mum in her work at Capsule Corporation."  
  
Heero released the safety catch. "There's no such organization as 'Capsule Corporation'."  
  
"Of course there is." Usagi responded, reaching her hand to her top. "What do you think this …… Oh" She looked down to see most of her gi in pieces. "Whoops," she blushed. "I guess I need a new outfit." Again she pulled out a capsule. Only this time a small wooden wardrobe appeared. Opening the doors Usagi began shifting through clothes, totally ignoring the gun wielding Heero behind her.  
  
"Amazing!" Hilde said as she put down her drink and stepped forward to examine the wardrobe. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Hmm… You mean the capsules? Anyone can do it. It's basic capsule technology. As long as it's built into the objects design you can get anything in there. You can get houses, cars, jets, bags. My mother invented a Time Machine once. And my friend Gohan has a study table capsule which Chi-Chi makes him carry around." Usagi explained.  
  
"Houses?"  
  
"Cars?"  
  
"Time machine?"  
  
"Sure," Usagi said, pulling out an outfit. "Now turn around, I need to change - and no peeking."  
  
The girls and Quatra blushed as everyone did as they were told, although Heero was reluctant to lower his gun. The sound of clothing being pulled over a head was heard, followed by a 'thunk'. Duo was tempted to turn around until he was hit hard in the back of the head.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Usagi scolded him. There were more rustles and thunks before Usagi told them they could turn. Duo's eyes bulged and he let out a wolf-whistle. The girl wore short kaki shorts, a pink boob tube top exposing her mid-drift and held up by split end suspenders, brown fingerless gloves and sturdy brown boots stopping just below mid-calf. A black and white logo with 'Capsule Corporation' written on it was sewn onto the back pocket of her shorts. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and threw her wrecked gi into the wardrobe. Usagi pushed a panel on the side and with a puff of smoke it returned to its capsule.  
  
Once again Heero raised his gun and pointed it at Usagi. The others sweat dropped. "Answers. Now." He said.  
  
"Ask away." The group was a little surprised that the girl seemed not only unconcerned about the loaded gun pointed at her, but also Heero's Perfect Soldier act didn't even faze her. Most people wet their pants when Heero was like this.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
"Didn't you already ask that?"  
  
"Hn." Heero took the safety off his gun.  
  
"Man, you're worse than my father." Usagi said in disgust and took another sip of her drink.  
  
" Just who is your father, Usagi?" Quatra stepped in before Heero could pull the trigger.  
  
"Vegeta is… Vegeta." Usagi replied with a shrug. "He's Saiya-jin and very proud. He met my mum just over a decade before I was born. They sort of didn't get along until 5 years later though."  
  
"So you're half… Saiya-jin?… on your fathers side?" Katherine questioned. "So what are you on your mothers side?"  
  
"Oh, human." Usagi replied as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Nearly everyone fainted.  
  
"You're joking, right Babe?" Duo asked after picking himself up.  
  
"No, Why would I do that ?"  
  
Heero growled and pulled the trigger. The others gasped in shock and snapped their heads towards Usagi. But the girl simply lowered her closed fist in front of her face and looked at it.  
  
"You know you really should be more careful," Usagi said, tossing the caught bullet in the air before catching it again. "Someone might get hurt. Namely YOU". Heero's eyes widened as he saw the muscles in Usagi's arm flex. There was a loud 'crunch' and when she opened her hand what little remained of the bullet fell to the floor as dust.  
  
Everyone gulped and backed away slightly.  
  
"How… how…" Duo blubbered.  
  
"Training" Her voice was still low and dangerous. But then, she smirked. "My father would probably be ashamed."  
  
"But why?" Quatra asked.  
  
"Because for my father just catching the bullet wouldn't be enough. He'd expect me to kill him for threatening a Super jinn warrior." She chuckled.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Wufei spoke for the first time.  
  
"Nope. My brother Trunks got a 98% on a math paper at school, and you know what, my father said, "Where's the other two marks!!" Then when I showed him my finger paintings in kindergarten, he just said they were a waste of paper and threw them in the bin."  
  
"Ouch" Duo said.  
  
"Not really, my father had a tough childhood. When he was little he watched as a tyrant named Freeza killed his father and destroyed his home. Freeza then made Vegeta one of his soldiers, and with Freeza you could give him the universe and he would still complain about there being too many people who don't know his worth." Usagi explained.  
  
"Well, enough talk, babe" Duo said, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "How about a tour of the house?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Over the next couple of days, Usagi came to know the boys pretty well. She was introduced to Sally,  
  
Po, Milyardo, Noin and a friend of Duo's called Howard. She'd been told of Dr J and their missions against OZ. She spent time gossiping and shopping with Hilde and Katherine. And on more than one occasion she'd run into Relena and had had to be held back by all of the pilots to stop from killing the girl. Well, Wufei, Trowa, Quart and Duo had held her back. Heero had just stood to the side hoping Usagi would win.  
  
It was almost a week later that Duo woke early. Something unexplainable bothering him. He glanced at the clock 5am Monday. Only crazy people were up at this hour. But faint sounds were coming from outside. They were too muffled to make out.  
  
Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, the braided pilot softly padded out of the bedroom and down the hall. Eventually the sounds lead him outside. He looked left, then right. He didn't see anything. Suddenly his attention was drawn upwards by a grunt. His eyes widened as he watched Usagi viciously attach the air. Punches being thrown so fast that he couldn't see them being thrown only the movement of her body as she moved. Every now and again the girl would start kicking. The same thing happening with her kicks as her punches.  
  
Duo shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But no. When he looked back Usagi was still there, still throwing move after move. The sun had fully risen over the horizon by the time Usagi stopped. Gently she floated down and landed in front of the pole – axed boy. Usagi was wearing the same outfit she had on when she arrived. Black GI pants, dark blue undershirt, a black GI over shirt with the capsule corp. logo over the breast, dark blue boots tied with what looked like rope and dark blue wristbands. She was sweating hard and it was obvious she'd enjoyed the work out.  
  
"Nice boxers." She gestured to the purple teletubby boxers Duo was wearing. His face blushed a hot pink as he tried to cover them with his hands.  
  
"Very funny." He snapped at the chuckling girl. Usagi simply laughed harder and headed inside, Duo behind her.  
  
"So what are you doing up so early?" Duo asked her as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
'Training," she replied. "Just because I'm not in my own dimension does not mean my training has to suffer". Usagi put her hand on the doors to the kitchen and they swung open, revealing the cooks hired by Quart already hard at work preparing food.  
  
"Good morning, Usa," one of the chef's greeted the young women.  
  
""Morning Helen" She returned "How's everything going?" Usagi took a seat at the breakfast table in front of a pre-set place.  
  
"Just wonderful. Dominic got back a letter from the college yesterday. "The motherly woman was practically glowing with excitement.  
  
"And..." Usa demanded.  
  
"He got in!"  
  
"All right!? That's great Helen" Usagi enthused, giving the woman a hug of congratulations. Due just looked lost. After more chatter between Usagi and Helen a feast of food was placed on the table.  
  
"Oh, wow!" This looks great" Duo watched on as she licked her lips and started to scoff down food at an incredibly fast rate.  
  
"Wow! And the guys think I'm bad" Duo's jaw dropped. Even though the boys had found out Usa always ate like that, they had a feeling they'd never get used to it. They were amazed the girl could eat so fast without eating her own hands. The table had been restacked several times before Usagi was full.  
  
"Mmm. That was good. Thanks!" The chefs just rinsed cleared the dirty dishes, a few cracking jokes about Usagi's eating habit. The silvery haired girl just laughed and told them their food was good.  
  
"Do you train every morning Usa?" Duo asked later. After breakfast Usagi had showered and changed and Duo had put on his usual outfit of all black. The G-boys and Usagi were now gathered in a large, open sitting room.  
  
"Yep I really should keep my old training schedule, but things are just too busy". Usagi said between push-ups. The silver haired girl was upside down in a headstand, putting all her weight behind the exercise. Quart was reading a book on Ancient Egypt, settled in his favorite armchair. Duo was sitting cross-legged by Usagi, watching her workout. Trowa was stretched out on a couch. Katherine sitting in his lap knitting. Wufei was practicing his sword moves in a cleared area at the far side of the room. And Heero was typing away at his laptop from an armchair by an open glass door leading to a balcony.  
  
"And this training of yours. Anyone can do it?" Duo continued to push.  
  
"As long as they're willing to put the time and effort in." Usagi continued her pushups.  
  
"Well, I was wondering... If..."  
  
  
  
"If I would train you?" Usagi asked. She swung her legs to the floor and sate down with a plop wiping the sweat off her forehead with her forearm.  
  
"Well, yeah." Usagi looked long and hard at the boy, making him fidget. But his eyes shone with determination. Finally the girl nodded.  
  
"Very well." Duo let out a whoop of joy. "BUT … she said, catching his attention. "You have to be willing and you have to stick to it. This will be very severe training. I mean, if you're not eating or sleeping you'll be training with me. And if you don't like it, you don't train."  
  
Duo gave a firm nod.  
  
"Good. Course once you start, I won't let you stop."  
  
"I now, and I'm prepared." Duo said.  
  
"Just how prepared are you with this, Duo?" Usa demanded.  
  
"Very", he said with affirmation.  
  
"Good. Cause I want you to agree that if you back out because training gets hard, you'll let Wufei chop of your braid."  
  
"WHAATT ?!?!"Duo screamed, leaping to his feet.  
  
"You heard me. I don't waste my time with quitters. And I know you won't quit if you're braid is on the line." Usa said without emotion.  
  
"You're kidding me…?" Due still didn't sit down.  
  
"It's that or you don't train. Choose."  
  
Duo thought hard for a good ten minutes. He'd seen what Usagi could do. What If he lost his precious braid? But then again, even she had to start somewhere. And if she could survive it so could he. Besides, if it meant he could get as strong as Usagi, it would be worth it.  
  
"All right" he agreed. "If I quit training, Wufei can chop of my braid." He shuddered as he saw himself with a buzz cut, compliments of Wufei.  
  
"Good". Usagi shook hands with Duo to seal the agreement. And we have five witnesses who all saw you promise, so you can't back down."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good. Training starts tomorrow morning. I want you up and dressed by 4.30am, got it?"  
  
`Duo's yell echoed through the entire mansion. 


	3. Chapter Two: Training Starts

Hiya! I know my chapter is late again! But I have been trying. I've already got chapter 3 half way typed up and I've also got a basic idea of where this story's going. So just hang in there.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Sailor Star, For reviewing every chapter!  
  
Sailor Grape, Another of my personal favourite authors. I highly recommend you read her fic Maybe She Was God.  
  
Prophetess of Hearts, for always getting me giggling at her reviews.  
  
SerenityLNguyen, also an author I like to read.  
  
And also to every body else who reviewed but I don't have the time to name you all! Thanks!  
  
So anyway, On with the story…  
  
  
  
Men with Guns.  
  
Chapter Two: Training Starts.  
  
A thump and a loud yell awoke the other pilots early the following morning. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatra skidded to a haul just as Usagi walked out of Dou's room… Dragging Dou behind her by the ankle. He still had his pillow held tightly to his head.  
  
"Usagi?" Quatra asked sleepily. "What's going on?"  
  
"You didn't honestly think I'd believe Dou could get up before noon on his own, now did you?" She asked, walking past the stupefied boys.  
  
"Smart girl." Wufei smirked as Usagi descend the stairs, Dou thumping down behind her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Duo winced as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Being dragged down over 70 stairs may be a good wake up call, but it hurt like hell!  
  
"Are you ready?" Usagi asked him as she stood up from stretching. Duo yawned and nodded his head. "Good. Now, your training will be split into three areas. First we'll work on your endurance and reflexes. Then we'll move on and build up your strength, speed and agility. And lastly for stage three we'll refine your skills and techniques. Alright?"  
  
Again Duo nodded and Usagi grinned evilly.  
  
"Excellent. We'll start today's session with a 3 mile run." She threw a capsule on the ground and a small wooden chest appeared. Usagi drew from it weighted wristbands and weighed ankle-bands and gave them to her student.  
  
Duo nearly fainted.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly 6 o'clock when Duo dragged himself back to the Winner State Mansion. Usagi danced around him on the balls of her feet, cheering him on. With a groan from Duo the boy collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily from his exertions. Usagi just continued to jog on the spot,  
  
"Oh, come on Duo. It wasn't that bad." She mildly chased the sweating boy. "Besides, you just earned yourself a big breakfast." Duo's eyes lit up with interest.  
  
"Man, am I glad that's over! I don't know how you do this everyday, Usa." Duo commented flippantly as he removed the weighted bands and started, reluctantly, to stretch with the silver haired girl.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Don't worry Duo. It will get easier as you become stronger. Besides," A mischievous glint came into her eyes. "This is only Early Morning Training. Next we'll work on your dodging skills."  
  
  
  
Ohhh. Aren't I mean! Don't worry, I'll try not to be too hard on Dou *grins*, but no promises. I'm trying not to focus too much on Dou's training, 'cause I want to move on to other things, so try not to be too harsh. Keep the reviews coming; remember that the more I get the more chapters come out! 


	4. Chapter Three: A Talk With Heero

Hi! I know, long time no post. But I'm sorry, truly I am. So without further adieu a give you….  
  
Men with Guns.  
  
1 Chapter 3: A Talk with Heero.  
  
  
  
Almost three months had gone by since Duo's training had begun; and it showed. Although Usagi still had trouble getting the braided-baka out of bed in the morning his fighting skills had gone way up. They were now on stage two; strength, speed and agility.  
  
Heero sat with Quatra, Trowa and Wufei on the balcony over looking the huge lawn out the back of the mansion. Below them Usagi and Duo were training, an extensive obstacle course set up by the silver haired girl their current task. Although he looked like he was working, the young mans thoughts were in turmoil. And they were all centred on Usagi. There was something about her endless energy, ever ready smile and enchanting laugh that had his heart skipping beats when he saw her. He frowned at that. His training had been too intense for him to show it. So when Usagi said hello when they past each other in the hallways or whenever they got together with the other pilots he just gave his usual 'Hn', instead of smiling back which, oddly, he found himself wanting to do a lot lately.  
  
Heero was so confused. Ordinarily he would feel indifferent to anyone that approached him. The girl was kind of like Duo, who totally ignored his cold-shouldering and had taken it as his personal life mission to make the perfect soldier use his emotions. Although Usagi was discreet. Duo just blundered in. That was another thing about Usagi Heero admired. If she wanted something she wouldn't stop until she got it, no matter what it took. It was almost like this girl was everything he couldn't be. She could smile, laugh, cry. While he was stuck behind the emotionless barrier he was forced to keep up, Usagi was a bubbling bundle of light, laughter and joy. She could make anyone smile and for that he envied her.  
  
The perfect soldier let out a growl as he realized he stopped typing and had been staring at the screen of his laptop. He shut the lid and stood up, leaving the others to stare after him as he walked off. He bound down the stairs and at the bottom nearly ploughed into Usagi, who was taking a brake from training to get a drink.  
  
"Hey, Heero." She smiled at him once she realized whom she'd run into.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi laughed. "We really need to work on your social graces. Want to join me in a drink?" She offered. Heero nodded and followed her into the kitchen where they got a cold glass of orange juice each. They took their drinks into the music room where a glossy black grand piano sat. They drank in silence, both completely at ease in the others company.  
  
"You know you can stop now." Usagi said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Heero was caught off guard by the silver haired girl's statement. Usagi opened one eye from where she lazed in an over stuffed couch to look at him.  
  
"Your Perfect Soldier act," She clarified. "You can stop it." Heero just remained silent. Usagi sighed. "You're going to make us do this the hard way aren't you?" Again no answer.  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to prove, or who you need to prove it to; but you are human, Heero Yuy, and you have the right to act like one. Emotions and all." Usagi stood up. Heero was shocked at the girls words. He hadn't expected something like this to come from her.  
  
"Wait." Heero commanded, coming out of his stupor just as Usagi reached the doorway. The girl stopped immediately but didn't turn. "I was trained to be the perfect soldier. Ever since I was a child I exist for no other reason."  
  
"Why?" Again she caught him off guard. "Why were you trained?"  
  
"To be a Gundam Pilot. To pilot Wing." Now he was confused. She had been told all this when she had first arrived. So what was she getting at?  
  
"And what was the purpose of piloting Wing? What was your mission?"  
  
"To bring peace to the colonies, and end the war with OZ." He answered.  
  
Usagi finally turned. "And didn't you succeed? Didn't you end the war and bring peace to the people?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened. "I…"  
  
"You were needed to be the perfect soldier during a time of injustice and cruelty, where anyone else could not have succeeded. What you did was out of necessity, not because you wanted to. During war everybody does things they would normally faint at even the thought of doing. It's pure survival instinct and nobody blames you."  
  
"But…" Heero stared at his hands resting in his lap. He clenched them into fists of anger. "But I killed hundreds, maybe even thousands of people! Their blood stains my hands!! How can anyone forgive me that?!"  
  
"Heero." Usagi walked over and kneeled before his, covering his fists with her small hands. He was surprised by the gentle touch of the girl in front of him. He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes in confusion. What he saw shining from their depths was kindness, sympathy, and something he'd never seen when someone was looking at him. "You killed all those people so you could save billions of others. You're not a murderer; you're a saviour! It's because of you that there are no more life costing battles. The people sleep safely at night because of you. Because you risked everything to give them something to believe in. And for that the people thank you." Usagi placed her hand on the side of his face, giving him comfort through her touch. Heero stared into her eyes, in wonder of the wisdom of her words.  
  
Suddenly Usagi giggled and smiled. At Heero's questioning look she stood. "I totally forgot about training with Dou." She giggled again. Heero wasn't sure if his disappointment showed on his face, but without warning Usagi leaned down and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.  
  
"Think about what I said, Heero. You have your entire life ahead of you, don't ruin it by condemning yourself for your past." It was then that Heero realised he was in love. He watched as the golden angel walked out of the room in shock. Deep down he knew it, but his subconscious refused to acknowledge it. After all, what did he know about love?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What did you think? Is it starting to get interesting enough for you? I hope so, cause the more interest the more reviews ^_^. I know, I know. Selfish aren't I? But any way, this is just a reminder that I might not be able to post the next couple of chapters for a while. I have them all typed up at home but our Internet connection isn't going so good, so you'll have to be patient with me. I had to type this chapter up at school during lunch breaks, so you'd better enjoy it! ::glares menacingly::  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW or DBZ. So back off!! 


	5. Chapter Four: Dr J comes to Visit

I know, bad Katherine! I haven't updated in yonks, and I've been lazy about using my lunchtimes to type it up at school. So too all those readers who are still out there this is for you. In particularly Jacqueline Benito. *Giggle* Sorry to make you wait so long.  
  
Men with Guns. Chapter Four - Dr J comes to Visit  
  
Heero stared at himself in the mirror. What was happening to him? Ever since Usagi had talked to him everything in his world had started to slip. He found himself wondering where she was every second of the day. He yearned for her touch, the warmth of her body against his. So much so that it had him dreaming of her at night and the bags under his eyes proved it.  
  
But he was taking her advice. Heero had put a conscious effort into opening up more. Of course, sometimes it took a little prompting from Usagi. like a hit in the head. He smiled at that as he through on his usual green muscle top and jeans. But just as he was about to leave a beeping sound came from his laptop. Quickly schooling his features he set up his web cam and opened the line.  
  
"Ah, Heero. It's good to see you again." Dr J's voice came over the link.  
  
"Dr J." The young man stated in monotone.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your 'vacation' time, Heero," the doctor stated. "But a colleague of mine is interested in reviewing the after effects of the Zero system on a long term pilot."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yes. It's simply a psychiatric evaluation for comparison with previous tests done before the introduction of the Zero system. Exclusively for research purpose only."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll have to check with Quatra about the dates, but I wanted your permission for the tests to take place before I did."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Dr J chuckled. "I'll see to it." And then the line was disconnected. Heero took a deep breath. What would Dr J say if he found out that a mere girl had the perfect soldier in such a state? He would think it was an out rage. Therefore he couldn't know. He couldn't let it show. He couldn't let himself love her.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Onna get back here!!" Wufei yelled as he raced after Usagi two days later. But the girl just laughed and sped up a little.  
  
"Come on, Fei-chan. If you want it you're going to have to come get it!" the silver haired girl taunted as she kept his katana just out of reach.  
  
"Duo laughed as he watched them race past, Well, that was what Wufei got for interrupting their training. He followed them as they came barging into the sunroom where Heero sat typing at his laptop. He didn't even look up as they came barging into the room, too used to the same thing happening with Duo and Wufei. But he did pause in his typing, his fists clenching and unclenching as he fought from looking up. And lost.  
  
He was enchanted as Usagi laughed, soft and low, as she put a table between herself and her pursuer.  
  
"Onna!" Wufei growled threateningly. Again. Usagi laughed. "That's it, onna. Give me back my katana. Right now!!"  
  
"Alright." Usagi said suddenly, straightening and turning serious.  
  
"Huh?" Wufei said.  
  
"I said alright." Usagi repeated. "I'll give you your katana back." Wufei gave a nod of satisfaction and was just about to grab the offered handle of his blade when Usagi laughed and flew to the ceiling. "I'll give it to you if you can take it!" And with that she flew off through the house, Wufei still hot on her trail.  
  
She had just flown through the doorway when Quatra appeared. With him was a man with chin length light grey hair, glasses, a cane, and a laboratory coat. As well as a middle age woman. She had long green hair half up in a bun, garnet coloured eyes and she also wore a white lab coat.  
  
"Whoa!" Quatra exclaimed, ducking out of the way just in time to be saved from being barrelled into by Wufei. Dr J raised an eyebrow at the levitating girl, who was hovering in and out of Wufei's reach.  
  
"How very peculiar." He commented. "It seems that that girl is immune to gravity. And if I didn't know any better I'd actually say she was flying."  
  
"Oh, she is." Duo said, coming up behind them. In his hands was a humongous sandwich. Dr J blinked as he tried to reconcile the boy in front of him with his last memory of the pilot. He wore a black gi like Usagi's , but his belt, undershirt, wristbands and boots were a light tan. And his build had changed during his training as well. He had gone from a slightly muscular build to very well defined. He had also grown a couple of inches during his time in the gravity chamber, which Usagi had a capsule for.  
  
"Duo?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"Hey, Dr J." Duo greeted him. "Long time, no see."  
  
"Hello?!" Wufei interrupted. Aren't we forgetting something here?!"  
  
"Like?" Dou scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"That damn onna still has my katana!!!" He screeched. Usagi laughed and floated down till she was just above head hight.  
  
"Then I guess you're just going to have to jump higher, Fei-chan." But the silver haired girl hadn't seen Heero wander into the room, her attention drawn on Wufei's livid purple face. She let out a squeak as the Prussian eyed pilot grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. He then promptly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. Usagi's eyes widened at the intimate position and if it hadn't been for her father constantly drilling the fact that she was the last of the once mighty saiya-jin race into her head she would have blushed.  
  
Leaning closer so he could whisper in her ear, his warm breath brushing past her skin and making her shiver ha said, "Time to give Wufei his katana back now, Usa-chan." Usagi relaxed her tense muscles and leaned into Heero. She pouted and looked at him sulkily from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Spoil sport."  
  
"Now, Usa."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Fine, fine." Heero was about to release her, reluctantly, when the girl surprised him and instead of getting out of his embrace and giving the blade to the Chinese bot, Usagi gave it a toss and threw it at him. There was a loud crunch as the katana embedded up to the hilt in the wall just to the right of Wufei's head.  
  
"Whoops." Usagi giggled nervously. "Sorry about that, Quatra. I guess I forgot my own strength." Dr J just looked on incredulously. Quatra sighed, already thinking about how much it was going to cost to fix the hole.  
  
"That's alright, Usa." Then he smiled. "I'm sort of getting used to it."  
  
"And that's a good thing?" Usagi raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Quatra laughed. "Usagi, this is Doctor J, I believe we told you about him. And this is his colleague, Doctor Setsuna M."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Usagi said, still in Heero's embrace.  
  
"Dr J, Dr M. This is Usagi. We met her under. unusual circumstances." Quatra introduced the people.  
  
"She's the one who's been training Duo lately." Trowa spoke from his place at the top of the staircase leading from the entrance hallway that everyone was standing in.  
  
"It must be very effective training to create such a major difference in such a short time." Dr J commented. Dr M just stood silently, her garnet eyes taking everything in. Usagi felt a strange power coming from her. Not like that of herself or her father. But sort of like the energy of the Earth that she constantly felt, only warped, darker, heavier in her mind. She'd have to keep an eye on that.  
  
Wufei smirked. "Oh it is. Just wait til you see that show that goes with it."  
  
"It starts early, but it's worth it." Quatra laughed with the others. Even Heero smirked. Dou just pouted.  
  
"Which reminds me." Usagi interrupted, turning to her braided pupil. "We have to finish today's training. Come on."  
  
"Dou groaned. "But I want lunch! No fair!" Usagi just grabbed his shirt collar and started dragging him outside. Dr J blinked in surprise.  
  
"It's a long story. Let's get you settled in and then we'll tell you all about it." Quatra offered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was around lunchtime the next day, everyone was gathered outside on the veranda over looking the estates for an alfresco lunch. Wufei had been right. Usagi getting Duo out of bad that morning had been quite a show, just like always. The braided baka had grown immune to the stairs very quickly so Usagi had to come up with new ways to wake him up. Thank Kami she had grown up with Trunks and Goten as role models.  
  
Today she had grabbed his ankle and floated up to the roof. Dou had opened his eyes to a good 20 ft drop. Usagi had let go of his foot, sending him free falling towards a solid marble floor. But Usagi had dropped faster and had caught him just 3 inches before his face hit the ground. That definitely woke him up.  
  
Dr J, although still a little stunned at Usagi's ability to fly, was interested in questioning her training method and purposes. Usagi was still cautious of Dr M, though. Even though the lady had claimed to have just woken up, after falling asleep exhausted from the long flight, she was more awake than Usagi.  
  
The silver haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. Blinking, she came back to the present. In front of her Dou was pretending to be a dog, catching a Frisbee thrown by Trowa in his mouth. She just had to laugh. Giving a bow Dou sat down with the others, grabbing a sandwich and practically inhaling it. Usagi was tempted to do the same and quickly filled her plate. She was about to start eating when she noticed Heero sitting at the edge of the group. He had his laptop resting on the table in front of him and was paying no attention to the others.  
  
Picking up her plate, Usagi plopped herself down besides Heero. Balancing her food on her knee's she closed the laptop and put it to the side. "Come on. We're ment to be enjoying the day out. And that means no work." Usagi play scalded him, pushing her plate towards him to indicate he was welcome to it. Heero stared at her for a couple of seconds before smiling and picking up a bread roll.  
  
  
  
Just a little lime to finish of the chapter. Again I apologise for taking so long to get this out, but I've got most of the chapters stored in my document manager now so I should be able to update weekly *sweat drop* like I had originally planned. 


	6. Chapter Five: Oh, Starry Night

Hi again! This chapter is rather pointless to begin with, but the ending holds more importance to the story line. Dedicated to moon-bunny-87, and ari-chan, who both voted for a Usa/Wufei fic. It's on its way, but this should hold you over till I get to post it.  
  
  
  
Men With Guns. Chapter 5 - Oh, Starry night.  
  
Nearly three full days had passed since Dr J and Dr M's arrival. Dr M had started her evaluation on Heero, and Dou was just at the end of section two. Next he would be working on his flying in Skills and Technique. God save them when that happened.  
  
It was just on midnight. Usagi had been checking on equipment for the next days training lesson. She had just about been to her room when a cool breeze whipped down the hall. Usagi frowned at this. All the doors should have been closed and locked for the night. And no air should be coming from any of the bedroom windows because all the guest room doors were closed for privacy. Following the air current, the silver haired girl found herself on the roof of the mansion, gazing at the silhouetted back of Wufei.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" She asked softly. Wufei jumped and turned.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." His voice was unsteady, and the moonlight picked up his tears turning them to diamonds.  
  
"Yes you do." She sat beside him. "It's obvious in everything you do. The way you act, the way you talk, the way you fight. the way you call all women 'week onna's'. She must have been very special to effect you as much as she has."  
  
Wufei was silent as he turned his gaze back to the moon. "She was."  
  
Usagi pulled her legs beneath her and got comfy. "Tell me about her. Please."  
  
Wufei hesitated slightly before beginning softly, "Miran. was my wife. She was the most beautiful person I knew, inside and out." Usagi lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, showing him she understood this wasn't easy for him. "We were young, but we were happy together. But then OZ came. Miran. Miran died. I guess I was angry that she couldn't protect herself, that she wasn't strong enough." Tears came to his eyes and the Chinese boy was surprised as Usagi's delicate arms came around him in a comforting hug. He stiffened and hesitated slightly before returning the embrace, Usagi's soothing words easing the ache in his heart.  
  
After a while Wufei's tears dried up and he sat up again. "Thank you, Usagi." He thanked her gratefully. "I guess that had been building."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" She asked him softly.  
  
"Wufei took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "I will be." Usagi smiled at him and stood.  
  
"I'm glad. Now come on, you should get some sleep. Or you're going to look terrible on the morning." Wufei smirked back and grabbed her offered hand. Usagi helped him to his feet and together they walked back to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna watched from her place under the shade of the outdoor pavilion as Usagi slowly taught Duo to control ki. Admiration welled in her as the silver haired girl patiently passed on her knowledge of energy manipulation to her pupil. Her princess had exceeded any expectations her royal mother may had had of her. Of course that may just have been her saiya-jin powers working with the Silver Crystal: that was still locked in her sub-space pocket until she remembered how to open it.  
  
*If she remembers.* Setsuna thought, vexed. During the final battle the Sailor Senshi had all given their life energy to help their princess win against Chaos. It had been a tough fight, but Cosmos had finally managed to banish Chaos using the Sword of Sealing. Left alone in the darkness of space, knowing she was about to die, the exhausted warrior woman had made a wish to the Fates. A wish for all her protectors and friends to be reborn to live normal lives.  
  
The Fate's, agreeing that she had fulfilled her duties sufficiently, also made sure Cosmos was reborn. But something went wrong. Instead of being reborn in the newly defended dimension that she had always existed in, the princess's soul had been transported to another dimension and Serenity had be born to Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. And of course wherever the Princess went the Senshi went too.  
  
By some twist of fate Serenity had ended up looking exactly as she did in her previous lifetime; a young Sailor Cosmos. But the other Senshi had not. Mina had ended up being reborn as a girl in Usagi's high school named Eraser; still a little ditzy, but always friendly. Ever loving to fight Lita had been reborn as a talented martial artist named Videl; who coincidently had already been introduced to her princess when she married the son of a close family friends. Amy had been really lucky and had been reborn as Usagi's twin sister, Bra; and although a little more out going than the quiet brain she used to be, was still addicted to learning. Raye was still hot-tempered and just a little bossy ; she had been reborn as a girl in Usagi's homeroom, and strangely enough her name remained very much the same and was now spelled R-E-I with Japanese spelling. The other Outers hadn't resurfaced yet but like herself Setsuna knew they had been reborn. It was just where that puzzled her.  
  
The green haired lady smirked as she watched Usagi grunt as she blocked a ki blast from Dou at close range. The boy had a strong soul, just like all the Gundam pilots, but training Usagi had been giving him had brought out his potential, making him a challenging opponent. Yet no matter how much Dou improved Usagi would always be stronger, her soul was too pure.  
  
It also might have something to do with Usagi subconsciously remembering being Sailor Cosmos. Setsuna had been shocked as hell when Usagi had used her celestial cannon, one of Cosmos's weakest attacks; it drew it's energy from the girls guide and patron the stars and was then channelled through her body. It hadn't taken long for Pluto to discover that the young teen had also mastered several other attacks all drawing energy from the heavens.  
  
Setsuna kept her eyes on her princess as Dr J started questioning the silver haired girl on her training as Dou stopped for a drink. Perhaps it was time to have a little talk with her princess and get to know her again. She contemplated reviving the princess's memories but bulked. Her wish had been to live normal lives. She would have to wait and see on that matter.  
  
  
  
Intrigued yet? Let's hope so. Please continue to review, and I'll see you next time. 


	7. Chapter Six: The Kiss

Men with Guns  
  
Chapter 6 - The Kiss  
  
Heero held back the urge to smile as he watched Usagi guide herself through the movements. Her body twisted elegantly as she slowly practiced her fighting technique, something resembling tai chi as far as he could tell. She had been there for nearly three hours and still showed no signs of becoming bored or tired which impressed Heero greatly. The unruly haired youth stood completely in the shadows, back against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest. His head was tilted down so that his chin touched his chest, but his deep prussian blue eyes were fixed intently on the silver haired girl in the middle of the room through his bangs.  
  
His eyes flickered to the face of his watch; the black numbers barely seen against the dark. It was nearly midnight. She would be stopping soon, her training schedule very strict even though Duo had a week off training so that he and Hilde could check up on the steelyard back on the colonies. Dr M had finished her evaluation of him and was analysing the variables she had been given. Dr J was fascinated by Usagi's fighting technique and was avidly questioning her for his research. Trowa and Catherine were planing the final details of their wedding: catering, mailing invites, the reception and such. Wufei was training intensely just so he could keep up with Usagi; who still found constant amusement in hiding his katana. And Quatra was swamped in work; something about a plant manager expanding a Winner Foundation operation without gaining permission and cutting into a National Forestry Reserve. Now not only did Quatra have to deal with cancelling the materials and workers the plant manager had arranged, but angry environmentalists were also shoving themselves down his throat.  
  
That left himself. Heero wasn't sure what to do with himself. During the war his life had consisted solely of accepting missions and fighting OZ. But now with the war over there was no-one to fight, nothing the people needed him to do for them, and the Perfect Soldier found his life empty very quickly. He knew he should leave Quatra's and return to the motor garage where he worked, but he'd be damned if he could find the will to leave Usagi anyway. Whenever the idea of being without his Golden Angel his heart clenched and his breathing became hard. It was almost like his whole body shut down.  
  
He started out of his thoughts, however, when a small beep came from Usagi's wrist watch indicating it had just turned 12 0'clock. His eyes stayed fixed on the silver haired angel as she relaxed from the stance she was in and locked her fingers together and stretched them over her head. Heero stopped breathing as his eyes roamed unconsously over her form; arched back, straight arms, slightly spread legs, tilted head, long slightly tanned neck, well rounded chest (give him a brake he's 20 years old!). The prussian eyed bot wasn't sure if he made any noise as he watched but as Usagi gently returned her arms to her side he midnight eyes slid to his. Blue clashed with blue as she gracefully stalked her way over to him, beautifully dangerous like a panther on the prowl. Heero hid his startled look as she came to a stop in front of him. Her head tilted to the side as she contemplated something.  
  
"You're good at that." She said softly, a bemused smile gently spreading from her lips.  
  
"Huh?" Heero blinked.  
  
"Disappearing. When you don't want anyone to know you're around you sort of just. put up a wall. It hides you from my senses and it's like you're not even there." She told him. "Was your life so hard that you find yourself needing to hide from me?"  
  
Heero was startled at the emotions behind her words. Her voice was gentle as she spoke to him, and he was forced to suppress a shudder of excitement. "I." What was it about this girl that made him so unsure of himself and his training? Memories of his childhood swamped his mind as he remembered all the punishment he suffered during his training to become the perfect soldier. All the pain and loneliness he went through as he learned to block his emotions and close off his humanity suddenly resurface. Heero silently gasped as he fought to keep from collapsing. Usagi's worried face swam before his vision and closing his eyes , he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.  
  
"Heero?" Usagi's worried tone brought his eyes open with a snap. Her midnight blue eyes were fixed on him avidly as she waited to see if he was okay. He didn't know why but he forced himself to smile as he brought a hand to his head, where a pounding headache slammed into his skull.  
  
"You gave me a scare." Usagi said with a breath of relief. Heero's eyes widened at her words.  
  
*you.you care?* But his thoughts were interrupted as his headache worsened. He winced as it became hard to concentrate on anything. Usagi frowned as she watched the unruly haired boys face twist in pain. Softly she reached a hand up to brush his long bangs out of his eyes. Heero looked up, startled at her touch.  
  
"Come on," Usagi gently wrapped an arm around his waist. "Let's get you to bed." Heero stared down at her blankly, his headache getting worse and worse as his conscience fought his sub conscience. He blinked, trying to focus as he felt Usagi lead him somewhere. His world was in a haze of pain as he strove to keep conscious. Vaguely he felt himself lowered onto something soft. He cracked his eyes open and Usagi's face came into focus, just before the darkness claimed his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His feet pounded the ground as he ran, leaping over the wire fence and landing in a crouch in a small field. He ran to a small hill covered with tiny white flowers and somersaulted onto his back, laughing joyfully at the feeling of being free. As his laughter died down he tore his eyes away from the crystal blue sky to see a young girl in a sundress and straw hat standing next to him.  
  
"Are you lost?" The girl asked. Tilting her head to the side. Hearing the innocence in her voice sent a pang of envy through him. If only he could be oblivious to the horrors of war.  
  
"I've been lost since the day I was born." He confessed, pushing the feeling a side and sitting up and leading on his arms so he could look at her.  
  
"Oh. I'm not lost. I'm just walking Mary." The girl looked down at her side and for the first time he noticed the small puppy sitting obediently at her feet. The puppy looked at him innocently, tipping his head to the side in curiosity just like it's mistress before letting out an excited yap and began pulling playfully at its leash. The girl laughed and waved good-bye, allowing herself to be lead away by the small dog. He watched until they disappeared into a nearby apartment building before turning back to the sky.  
  
  
  
Nighttime came and he watched from his place in the shadows as a loud explosion rang into the silence and the OZ base was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Mission complete." He stated in monotone. He was just turning away when a dormant mobile suit at the edge of the complex was hit by a shock wave from a smaller explosion with in the inferno and started to fall backwards onto the apartment building he had seen the girl from earlier enter. His eyes widened as he started to sprint forward, but he was too late - and there was nothing much he could have done anyway. The mobile suit fell with a crash directly into the building. The apartments crumbled under the weight of the machine. The screams of the apartment's occupants reached his ears as the rest of the building collapsed underneath their feet and over their heads.  
  
"No."  
  
Carefully he walked through the rubble. Dread filled his heart as he cat his gaze over what remained of the apartments. Out of the corner of his eyes something small caught his eyes. Looking closer he found it was the puppy, Mary he remembered, that had been with the girl he met earlier. Gently he picked up the soft body and cradled it in his arms. His feet crunched over the debris as he walked away, his eyes staring straight ahead and totally blank of emotions. Around him he felt everything shift and change, becoming a swirling portal of darkness. He felt it invade his mind, consuming him, sending him plummeting into a void of nothingness. It surrounded him, entered his heart and made everything numb, blacking out the painful ache in his chest. Deeper and deeper he fell, letting nothing bring him back.  
  
"Heero." A gentle voice echoed around him, soft and calming, like a gentle breeze washing over him.  
  
*Go away* He said back in his mind, turning away from the voice.  
  
"Heero." A small pinpoint of light appeared in the dark. Small at first, but growing larger as the voice continued to call his name. And as the light chased away the darkness it also chased away the numbness in his heart, bringing out the ache of his conscience.  
  
*No! I don't want to go back. It's too lonely and cruel. Here I don't have to feel, don't have to be hurt!* He yelled in his mind as he struggled against the pull of the light. But it was no good. Just as the light chased away the darkness which brought numbness, the light brought a warmth that spread over him like a blanket and cocooned him within itself. It radiated through him and although it didn't erase the ache in his heart it did engulf it, it's light slowly but surely spread its warmth and eased the pain until it was nearly gone.  
  
"Heero." The voice called again, pulling him back to the world of light.  
  
The boy groaned softly and fought to open his eyes. His eyelids flickered and cracked open. Light flooded his vision and he struggled to open his eyes further. A feathery soft touch swept across his forehead, brushing his long brown bangs out of his face. His gaze immediately locked on Usagi. Her silvery-white hair was slightly messy, and her bangs looked like they had been finger-combed recently. But her eyes. her beautiful midnight eyes were soft and filled with caring, friendship concern and. love.  
  
"Shhh." She whispered softly to him, continuing to stroke his forehead gently. "You were having a bad dream, get some rest now, kay?" Heero nodded his head wearily and allowed his eyes to close. Sleep claimed him almost instantly, but not before he felt the sensation of her warm lips on his skin as she kissed his forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The warm rays of the sun gently bathed his face, drawing him from the dreamless sleep he had been submerged in. His fore head scrunched up as he shut his eyes tightly, just before opening them. He was forced to blink a couple of times to adjust his vision, but when he could finally see he was startled by what met his gaze. This wasn't his room. But then where was he? It was right about then that he noticed someone lying next to him. Carefully turning his head he found Usagi holding him tightly, still fast asleep. His head was resting in the crook of her shoulder, one arm curled under his back and around to where it rested on his stomach, and the other resting down the side of his chest closest to her so her fingers laced together. Her own head was resting just above his own and her body was curled to fit perfectly with his. Her peachy lips were parted ever so slightly and her silver hair was loosely draped over her shoulders with a few stray strands falling into her face.  
  
Softly he reached up, his hand hesitant to brush the hair out of her eyes just like she had done to him last night. But Usagi only breathed deep and snuggled closer to him. Heero smiled slightly as he recalled just how deeply she slept. Far worse than Duo. Totally content to just stay where he was Heero shifted until he was facing her and wrapped his arms around Usagi's slender waist, closing his eyes again and drifting to sleep once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi shifted, unwilling to leave the warmth of sleep but knowing it was inevitable. With a deep breath her eyes fluttered open, immediately landing on the top of Heero's unruly brown hair. She squinted as she tried to remember what happened.  
  
*Oh, yeah.* Heero had been having bad dreams. On closer inspection she saw that the prussian eyed boy was still sleeping, although now he seemed more happy in his sleep than he did before. She also noted that his arms were locked tightly around her waist. She wouldn't have bothered moving if it wasn't for the hollow feeling in her stomach telling her she was hungry. Carefully she tried to slip out of his grip. But Heero felt her move and his eyes opened and he looked up to lock eyes with her.  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "Sorry to wake you."  
  
"It's okay." He said softly back, not letting go of his hold on her. The two lay there in a comfortable silence until Heero lifted his head and looked straight in her eye. Usagi's brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when she was stopped in her tracks as Heero swiftly lowered his head to press his lips to hers. The touch was gentle at first as he tentively awaited her reaction. Usagi was a little stunned at the boys sudden move, but the feel of his lips resting against hers broke her trance and she began to move her lips against his.  
  
Heero shifted his body, not breaking the kiss as he moved to pin the blonde under the weight of his body. His elbows either side of her waist the boy pressed his lips harder against hers, deepening the kiss. Usagi kissed him right back, her hands resting on his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer. She arched her back, pushing herself against his body. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. The dark haired boy lightly flicked his tongue over her lips and the girl readily welcomed him into her mouth. Lifting a hand from her side he gently grasped her chin to give him better access to her mouth, exploring the moist cavern with his tongue with an urgency that he couldn't and didn't want to explain right now. He lost himself in the tidal wave of passion as in the very back of his mind he vaguely realised that this was what her had been craving all these years. A completeness of the heart that only Usagi, his Usa-chan, provided.  
  
So wrapped up in the kiss the couple didn't notice the knock on the door, Heero too busy sliding his hand under the dark blue undershirt that Usagi was still wearing from last nights training. Usagi moaned as the warmth of his hands caused her stomach muscles to tense half in surprise, half in arousal. Usagi's arms snaked their way from around his shoulders, down his chest, across his stomach and finally resting on the waistband of his pants. Her thumbs hocked inside the waistband, and she was about to start shedding clothing when the person pounding at the door finally got tired of waiting and opened the door.  
  
A loud gasp caused the couple to finally broke the kiss, their gaze averted to the door. Their breathing was laboured and coming in gasps as they tried to draw air into their oxygen deprived lungs. By the door stood Trowa, frozen in place as he saw what he was interrupting. Both Heero and Usagi stared at him, obviously wondering what he wanted. Shaking his head to gather his thoughts the uni-banged boy turned to address Heero.  
  
"Dr J is looking for you. He's been trying to find you all morning." Trowa announced. Usagi glanced at her bedside clock. 12:56!! Christ! She didn't realise it was so late in the day. Having delivered his message Trowa quickly left, not wanting to disturb the lovers any longer. Usagi and Heero continued to stare numbly at the place in which seconds ago Trowa had stood.  
  
"Geeze, he couldn't have waited half an hour?!" Usagi exclaimed in exasperation, recovering from the shock first. She blinked in surprise as above her she felt Heero stiffen. Glancing up she saw Heero's emotionless mask settle over his features once more, blocking off any feelings or reactions he might have had. Before Usagi could ask what was wrong the Perfect Soldier rolled off her and stood up, leaving a bewildered semi- saiyajin in his wake.  
  
"Heero?" Usagi questioned softly, pulling herself up so that she was sitting, her legs pulled comfortably under her. He didn't answer, ignoring the soft pleading of her voice that made his heart ache as he checked to make sure he still carried his gun.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" The silver-haired girl moved to the side of the bed and reached out to caress his face. But the boy's hand shot up and roughly knocked it away. His prussian eyes avoided her own, knowing he would melt at the hurt look in her midnight depths. Usagi gazed at him in heartache and confusion. Her lips parted as she went to speak his name again but her words froze in her throat as his gaze snapped to hers. She almost reeled back at the hard, cold stare he gave her.  
  
Heero was silently berating himself for being such a fool. What on Earth was he thinking, kissing her like that?! But he hadn't been thinking. Only acting on his emotions. And that's what had gotten him into trouble. Usa-chan. Usagi, he corrected himself, had caused him to weaken show his emotions. Something he should never, ever had done. And something he would never do again. Schooling his features to hide all emotions to the outside world the boy looked up to immediately lock eyes with a startle Usagi. He watched from behind cold blue eyes as she began to search almost desperately for any indication of the passion or love she had seen in his gaze barely a minute before. But she found nothing.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes just to get his point across one more time as he saw realisation set in Usagi's eyes. The Prefect Soldier within him smirked in satisfaction. But also within him the real Heero, the one that craved attention and wanted to show his emotions, to fall to his knees and then and there tell Usagi he loved her, was struggling violently against the inner walls Heero had built to block him off.  
  
The Perfect Soldier watched as Usagi sat back, either from shock or sadness he didn't know. But just as he was about to announce he was leaving when Usagi's expression changed. Gone was the hurt innocent looking girl that had been there a second ago. In her place was a woman. a warrior with experience in battle to match his own and her expression showed it. Like his her face was blocked of all emotion, completely set in stone. Her eyes darkened a few shades and narrowed in a glare.  
  
"Get out." He was shocked at the sound of her cold voice, so different from the light-hearted tones she normally used. Turning her back to him the woman got off the bed and stooped to pick up her black over shirt. Quickly slipping it on the girl checked to make sure she had her dino-caps before starting for the door. Heero's mask fell, totally forgotten as he felt his heart clenched in pain. The chibi-perfect soldier within him struggled to regain control but the pain of the emotional blow Usagi had just sent him was staggering. The thought of Usagi hating him indicted a sharp stab of pain from his chest, like a knife being plunged into his heart and twisted painfully.  
  
"Usagi," His voice was hoarse and deep, his usual monotone jading his plea to make it sound more like a statement.  
  
"Don't!" She barked out harshly, pausing just metres away from the door but refusing to turn to face him. "You put as much passion into that kiss as I did, it wasn't one sided. But obviously it ment more to me than it did to you." Heero felt the knife in his heart give another painful twist. Oh, God. She thought he was going to deny everything he felt when they kissed. The completion, the love, the acceptance he felt from her. She thought it had all ment nothing to him. "So obviously we have some clashing issues here. But don't worry. I'm already wiping my mind of the whole situation. As far as I'm concerned the sooner this is forgotten; the better."  
  
Once again the knife was twisted, further and deeper. But Usagi still had her back to him and missed the pained expression on Heero's face as she continued to the door. Pushing the pain in his heart to the side as far as possible Heero rushed to catch the fleeing woman. His hand wrapped around her wrist just as she opened the door.  
  
"Don't. waste my time." She spoke through gritted teeth. And then she was gone.  
  
  
  
*Cowers* Don't hate me! I know it looks bad, but I promise I have it all under control. In the next chapter Heero is way out of character as he does some soul searching, and we have some interesting revelations concerning Dr M. You'll want to stick around to find out what. Till next time. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Contemplations

Men with Guns  
  
Chapter Seven - Contemplations.  
  
Heero stared blankly at the ceiling without seeing it. His entire body felt numb as if he'd been outside in a snowstorm without a jacket, and only the sharp ache in his heart made him aware he still had anything below his neck. It had taken him a while to move from where he had been frozen in place by Usagi's harsh words. When he did finally move all he could do was make it back to his room and collapse on his bed.  
  
Usagi's cold voice, the harsh words falling from her lips, her chillingly cold stare all ricocheting around his head.  
  
*As far as I'm concerned the sooner this is forgotten; the better!* But that was what he wanted from the beginning wasn't it?! Ever since Usagi had gotten here his grip on his emotions had been slipping. Hadn't he wanted to go back to before the silver-haired warrior arrived, back to when he had been perfectly in control and his world made sense?  
  
But even as the thought ran through his head he knew it wasn't true. Even though his life as a soldier was non-complicated, consisting only of the need to for fill his mission and ignore the complications of emotions, his life had been empty. Many times during a mission he had been tempted to just 'accidentally' get himself killed after he had completed his objection, if only to end the empty void that was his life. But every time he would remember the words Dr J had said to him just before he left during Operation Meteor.  
  
*You are the colonies last hope. The Gundam suit is a powerful weapon and it takes a strong person to pilot it without becoming corrupt. You are that person, Heero Yuy. It is on your shoulders that the peace of the colonies lie.*  
  
Billions of people's hopes resting on him. If it were just his own life he was risking he would have sarcome to deaths siren call long ago; he was prepared to accept the consequences of his own actions as long as no one else suffered for it. But it was unacceptable for others to die just because he made a mistake. And it wasn't something Heero was prepared to let happen. Even after the war had ended the boy had found himself lost. All his life he had been a soldier, he didn't know how to be anything else. But then Usagi had entered his life, and everything changed.  
  
Heero found himself taking notice of things he'd never taken notice of before - he took more care in what he did and how he acted, he even started to taker interest in what the others were doing with their lives - something he's never done before.  
  
And it was all because of Usagi, because she had taken the time to befriend him and care about him even if it wasn't returned. The silver- haired girl took the time to heal his broken soul, and to teach him it wasn't too late to find happiness. And he had. He found it in her smile, her voice, her love. He had found acceptance and contentment. She had accepted him for who he was, emotionless mask, war torn past and all.  
  
And what had he done in return? He had pushed her away, turned his back on her when she needed his comfort and support, and had caused her pain - the thing he regretted the most. The heartbroken look on her face as he once more became the Perfect Soldier. She was everything to him, he couldn't loose her! But after what he did to her he wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave him.  
  
*You put as much passion into that kiss as I did!* Her words rang in his mind. *It ment more to me.* Heero suddenly blinked and sat up straight, The hollow ache in his chest receding as he closer examined her words. She had put passion into that kiss. Everything she had done she ment - the kiss, the kind words she spoke to him that day in the music room and again when his nightmares unsettled him. the love in her eyes when she held him. All of it was real and backed with feelings.  
  
Slowly the pain faded until all that was left was a nervous thump in his heart. He had to find her; explain to her why he was such a fool. The same aching need to be near Usagi came again, just like before but stronger. Now he knew why he needed to be with his tenshi.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Swinging his legs off the bed, Heero stood and moved towards the door. Now that he knew he loved her for himself all he had to do was find her and tell her. And hope she felt the same way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna stared hard at the intricately carved silver hand mirror she held. Safely locked in her room without fear of being disrupted, the Time Guardian had gone into her element and summoned the Mirror of Now; it would show whatever the holder wanted, no mater what, as long as it was happening in the present. She watched as the mirror showed her the two young teens kiss, something about the scene bothering her. Why did this picture look so familiar? It's possible that Setsuna had seen it while searching the time stream from one of her many missions. She was often shown many things not relevant to her purpose and easily dismissed them to continue on with her task - there was simply too much going on in the universe for her to take notice of everything.  
  
But no, it was more than that. It was too familiar to merely be a passing scene. It was almost like she had watched this happen before. The Garnet eyed woman allowed her mind to wander as she continued to watch. She knew in about 30 seconds Trowa would come and interrupt the couple, but still she tried to recall why this scene was so familiar.  
  
She watched the mirror absently, not really paying attention until she saw her princess place her hands on Heero's shoulders. Her focus snapped to the image as in her minds eye she saw a ghostly picture of a dark haired man appeared in Heero's place.  
  
Sailor Pluto gasped.  
  
*Endymion!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi stared hard at the range of mountains in front of her. After leaving Heero she had immediately blasted off to work out her frustrations. She now stood somewhere on the continent of Australia, the remote land mass perfect for her needs.  
  
She scowled and cupped her hands together to form a ki blast. Sure she was angry at Heero; the bastard had hurt her deeply and she was seriously considering blasting the jerk into the next dimension. But then she calmed down when she realized she was more angry with herself for letting it happen in the first place.  
  
'I'm such a fool!' The teen cursed herself. How on Earth could she have done such a stupid thing?! Falling in love with the mysterious boy had not been part of the plan when she'd decided to befriend him and try to get him over his haunting past. If her father could see her now he would be ashamed. A saiya-jin, the last of a mighty warrior race, brought down by a mere human.  
  
At the thought of her father the ache in her heart deepened. She'd been here for nearly five months now and she missed her home terribly. Sure the guys made sure she wasn't lonely, but it still wasn't the same. She missed her mother's light-hearted chatter when the two women would share mother/daughter time. She missed her parent's arguments that always made the pain of her training worth while. And she even missed her father's arrogant words as he taught her to fight.  
  
She paused in her attack. Would she ever get home? A solitary tear slid down her cheek as she was forced to ask the question she'd feared to ask herself. But she quickly shook her head and blinked away the tears from her vision. She needed time to think, without the boys there to disrupt her.  
  
Thank goodness she had spent so much time with Gohan and learned to survive in the wilderness.  
  
All done. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Confessions :::LOTS of Li...

Men With Guns Chapter 8 - Confessions.  
  
It was nearly three days later that Usagi felt she'd calmed enough to return to the mansion. And during that time she'd trained her arse of. Thanks to a special technique she'd learned called the 'Seek and Destroy Dream Blast', which locked onto an energy signature and would bounce of anything else until it hit its target, she was able to train intensely without another person. Which was just what she needed right now.  
  
A couple of miles away there was a fresh water stream perfect for bathing and catching fish for dinner. She didn't need to worry about clothes because she still had her wardrobe capsule with her, and she also had brought a capsule house and the gravity room with her.  
  
Right now she sat on a boulder at the base of a mountain, the sun just sinking below the horizon and a plain of knee high grass bent in the breeze before her.  
  
"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi jumped and whirled aroung at the sound of the foreign voice. Before her stood Dr M, her usual white lab coat gone and in its place casual blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Usagi narrowed her eyes at the enigmatic woman in front of her. How on Earth did she find her all the way out here?!  
  
Setsuna knew her princess didn't trust her; her saiya-jin heritage giving her the ability to sense the powers of Pluto within her. This made her task more difficult. But the Time Guardian had decided it was best to revive the princess's memories.  
  
"You know I'm not here to attack you." Setsuna said as she noticed Usagi still frozen in a fighting stance.  
  
"Then why are you here? And how did you find me?" The young warrior questioned, still holding little to no trust in the woman.  
  
"I an here to remind you of some very important history you may have forgotten. As to how I found you," Setsuna shrugged. "It is part of my duties, Princess." Setsuna answered as she took a step towards Usagi. But the girl simply backed up a pace.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Setsuna sighed. She had hoped this would go smoother, but.  
  
The woman locked eyes with the silver haired girl and garnet clashed with midnight. Her strangely coloured eyes darkener from Red to black and a spark seemed to pass between the two women.  
  
Usagi gasped and took half a step back as memories plagued her mind. Finding Luna, becoming Sailor Moon, The four Generals and Beryl. Anne, Ail, and the Doom Tree. The four sisters, Wicked Lady, the Dark Moon Family, the Doom Phantom and Chibi-Usa. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, the Heart- snatchers, Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, and Sailor Saturn. The Amazon Trio, the Amazon Quartet, the Dead Moon Circus, and Queen Nehelania. The Star Lights, Chibi-Chibi, the Animates, becoming Cosmos, Fighting Galaxia and Chaos, and winning. The wish.  
  
Wave after wave of memories crashed over her and Usagi was forced to clutch her head in pain. She came close to passing out, but forced herself to stay conscious.  
  
"What. did you. do?!" She gasped out, falling to her knees as the pain in her head peaked.  
  
"Forgive me, My princess," Setsuna bowed her head in apology. "But it had to be done." Slowly the throbbing headache subsided and left, leaving Usagi gasping heavily for breath. Hesitantly the silver haired girl lifted her head to stare at her companion.  
  
"She blinked several times before she hesitantly croaked out, "P- Pluto?" The older woman nodded. "Goddess. Pluto! Wasn't there an easier way to do that?!" Usagi asked as she slowly hauled herself to her feet.  
  
Setsuna smile softly at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, shitty!" Usagi swore as she brushed off her pants and took her previous place on the boulder. "So. what's been happening while I've been out of the loop?" The garnet-eyed woman was forced to chuckle at her princess's choice of wording.  
  
"Believe it or not things have been relatively normal." The Time Guardian confessed.  
  
"Then. why did you give me back my memories?"  
  
Setsuna stared at her princess, both regret and pride clearly shining through her eyes. "Two reasons, Princess. One; because you will need to return to your home with the Briefs soon, and I don't think you would take getting sucked through another portal against your will very well." Hope shone in Usagi's eyes at the thought of seeing her family again, but her eyes became confused as the rest of Setsuna's words sank in.  
  
"What do you mean. accidentally sucked in? The protal that brought me here. wasn't one of yours?" She demanded.  
  
The older woman shook her head. "It was not. However, your arrival in this dimension has put into motion several events which will greatly effect this worlds future; Duo's training, that little talk with Wufei. and your relationship with Heero." Setsuna saw her Princess stiffen at the mention of Heero's name, but continued on nether the less. "Which brings us to the second reason I had to reawaken your memories. Getting transported to this dimension also reacquainted you with Endymion, and you have already proven the Fates made a wise decision in joining your souls."  
  
"What are you talking about, Pluto?! I haven't met Endy yet. The only person I've been romantically involved with is." Usagi stopped short, blinked, and snapped her head to stare at Setsuna.  
  
"Indeed, Princess." Setsuna knew what Usagi was thinking and gave a nod of her head.  
  
"Heero is Endymion?!?!" She asked in disbelief. "But. but how?! I mean--" Setsuna lay comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder, effectively stopping her blabbering.  
  
"Only you can decide what you feel for Heero. You will have to go back to your home, Princess, but maybe the fates have given you this chance for happiness. Please don't waste it" Setsuna pulled pack the sleeve of her sweater to glance at her watch. "I have to go, Princess; the others will be wondering where I am." Gently leaning over the Time Guardian hugger the young girl and stood.  
  
"Please come back soon, Princess. Even though I know you can take care of yourself I still worry." Usagi smiled at the woman and reassured her that she would be back as soon as she had some time to think before she watched Setsuna disappear into one of her portals. The girl turned back to the sun that was now nearly fully set, the sky above her head a deep azure colour.  
  
Usagi gave a sigh and flopped onto her back, gazing at the small slither of the crescent moon that was out tonight, Why the hell did life have to be so complicated?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero paced anxiously across his bedroom floor, stopping only to glance at his clock before resuming his trek. It was nearly 10:30, and Usagi still wasn't back yet. His heart clenched and he forcefully pushed aside the thought that she wasn't coming back out of his head.  
  
It had been three whole days since his argument with Usa, and ever since he hadn't been sleeping well. Dark bags were clearly visible underneath his eyes and when he appeared he looked more like a wraith than a flesh and blood being.  
  
The boy glanced at the clock again but only two minutes had passed since he last checked. Flopping down on his bed Heero let out a sigh. He'd nearly had a heart attack when Trowa had told him Usagi had just 'flown off', saying she needed some solo time. His eyelids started to droop as his body slowly relaxed. The last thought on his mind was Usa-chan, staring curiously up at his a few days age, before an exhausted slumber fell over him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Heero awoke again it was almost two hours later; probably the most sleep he'd gotten in days. His exhausted body protested as he stood, his stomach over-ridding his weary muscles. 'Kami, Usa-chan! What are you doing to me?!'  
  
Bleary eyed the bot trekked out of his room and down the hall. Still on autopilot from sleep, or lack there of, the boy found himself walking past Usagi's room. He was so out of it he didn't hear the door the his left opening and totally missed the person stepping out. The two collided with an 'oomph', And it was only the other person's quick reflexes kept them both from falling. Heero froze as he felt the familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist and catch him.  
  
His astonished prussian eyes flew to the persons face. They immediately locked with Usagi's deep midnight orbs. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. Damp silver hair framed her face and her cheeks were flushed slightly from a hot shower. Her normal black gi was replaced by an overly large business shirt that fell to mid thigh and sleeves rolled past her elbows.  
  
The girl noticed his stare and quickly set Heero on his feet, rapidly averting her gaze. The two stood there, neither moving as the silence quickly became uncomfortable. Heero just stood there, taking in Usagi's appearance like shore to a drowning man. All the words he had prepared to say to her flew out the window. Now that she was here her glowing silvery- gold presence plummeted him into silence.  
  
Usagi started to shift uncomfortably, the silence getting on her nerves. She knew that in front of her stood Endymion; her soul mate, someone she'd love for all eternity until time ceased to exist. But then again the man in front of her wasn't Endy. He was Heero Yuy; a man who just happened to have Endymion's soul. So where did that leave her? How would Heero understand what she was? What he was? And what they had been? Lovers. Soul Mates. But then she remembered why she had left in the first place. Images of his cold eyes flashed in her minds eye, the rejection and indifference clearly showing.  
  
She knew her answer. She might love him, and a part of him might have loved her in the past, but this was the present. He didn't love her now. A love that was one sided was no love at all.  
  
Heero watched as Usagi's face hardened slightly and she lifted her head to look at a spot just over his shoulder. "I have to go." She stated, quickly pushing past him.  
  
Heero stiffened at her words. No!! This was how it had ended last time, he couldn't let it happen again. "Usa wait!" He spoke urgently. The silver haired girl froze at his voice, not allowing herself to hope he was going to say what she thought he would. "We need to talk."  
  
We have nothing to talk about. I've said everything I've had to say, don't make me rehash it." The girl moved to continue walking again. But Heero was fasted and moved around her to stand in her way.  
  
"You might have, but I haven't. And I'm not letting you go until I do." His half weary blue eyes shone determinedly into hers, showing her he wasn't going to budge on the topic. "It took me a while to realize, but these last few days have made me see just how much you mean to me.  
  
"All my life I've never been allowed to be anything other than a soldier; always what other people wanted me to be. But you didn't see me like that. Whatever you saw when we met to make you like me I'll never know, But I'll be glad for it until the day I die. I've always known I could never be a normal person, and truth be told I never wanted to be. that was until I met you.  
  
"You made me want those things, made me want to be just another face in the crowd. Getting to know you, getting to know myself has made me realize just what I've been missing out on. And what I've been missing out on. is you."  
  
Usagi froze at his words. What.  
  
"I love you." Heero stated, his normally closed off prussian blue eyes softening half a shade as all the inner walls he'd spent so many years building came crashing down, his love being bared for all to see. "Please don't make me live without you." Usagi felt her heart stop in pure amazement. But before she could do anything in response Heero lightly grasped her chin and guided her mouth to him to meet in an earth shattering kiss.  
  
All together now, Awwwwwww. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Doubts of theMind

Short chapter. Absolutely pointless except for a dose of mush. Dragon Ball Z comes into it again. Naughty me, I've been neglecting the family.  
  
Men with Guns  
  
Chapter 9 - Doubts of the mind.  
  
Usagi lay contently in Heero's arms, the unruly haired boy fast asleep. She still couldn't believe the words he had spoken to her, even several hours later. A soft smile came to her lips and she glanced ah Heero's face, softened in content sleep. The curtains of the room were closed but the early morning sunlight still crept through the thin crack and fell across the floor. She breathed deep and let out a content sigh, at the same time inhaling Heero's scent of fresh sawdust, sweat and just a slight tinge of pine. She snuggled closer to him and felt his arms tighten around her waist slightly then relaxing again. Again she smiled.  
  
But then she frowned suddenly. What would she do when the time came for her to leave? She couldn't expect him to just drop everything in this world to follow he to her own. Heero had fought so hard to achieve his friends and home. She couldn't ask him to leave all that for her. It was too much to lose. But then if he didn't come with her he'd lose her, and she'd lose him.  
  
Usagi chocked back a sob as she buried her face in Heero's bare chest. Again his arms tightened around her as he felt her shift, but her tears went unnoticed as they fell on to his chest. She wouldn't let him leave her, even if it ment going against the Fates themselves. She wouldn't let it happen.  
  
But what about Heero?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero gently kissed Usagi's neck as they both sat in the music room around sunset, watching the light fade from the sky. But Usagi didn't respond, her eyes fixed on the slanting light illuminating the carpet and never straying.  
  
He frowned. "Usa, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hm?" Usagi blinked and finally turned her gaze to meet Heero's. The boy stared hard at his lover, his deep blue eyes anxiously accessing her face.  
  
"I said," Heero repeated slowly and softly. "What's wrong?" The young man was surprised to see a pained expression quickly flicker across the girls face before it was hidden and Usagi turned her face from him. He was about to open his mouth to ask her further when he was cut off by her soft, silvery voice.  
  
"Heero. what will happen to us when the time comes for me to go home? I don't belong here, in your world and you know it." Her statement shocked Heero. He felt an icy chill sweep through his insides and he could have sworn his heart stopped right then and there. But then she turned her head to look at him and her deep midnight blue eyes were filled with worry and an undertone of dread, and Heero knew she was as worried about staying together as much as he was.  
  
"Usa." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her to sit in his lap from her place on the arm of the chair. "Where you belong isn't important. What is important is that you're with me. And I'm never letting you go."  
  
Usagi let his gentle words wash over her and sooth her fraying nerves. She leaned back on his strong chest and snuggled closer. But things weren't that simple. The fact that they were from different dimensions created big problems for the Time Stream, including making Setsuna's life difficult. The future of both dimensions would change from the lack of, or added, presence of a person, and although there was the possibility the change might be a good thing. it would most probably be a disastrous one.  
  
"You're doing it again." Usagi nearly jumped as Heero's soft voice whispered past her ear. Tears surfaced in her pretty blue eyes making them shimmer beautifully, but were not allowed to fall.  
  
"I don't want to lose you." She whispered heartbreakingly soft. Heero tightened his hold around her, knowing exactly what Usagi was feeling. He was scared of losing her too. The light and happiness she'd brought to his life after such bleakness making him unwilling to let her out of it without fighting tooth and nail to keep her.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, either. And you won't. Now that I've found you I'm never letting go." He whispered possessively, gently reaching down to cup her chin and tilt her head back. His lips were soft against hers and the silver haired girl soon felt her doubts leaving her mind, the only coherent thoughts in her head centred on the man that she loved with all her soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From a far away place Two people watched the couple kiss. A woman with snow-white hair and light lavender-grey eyes smiled as she saw her daughter finally happy. A flowing shoulder-less white gown clung tightly to her curvy form, and her hair was pulled into odangos'.  
  
"I'm glad she's finally happy." Queen Serenity spoke with a smile. Sailor Pluto smiled as well, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"It's about time, ne?"  
  
Yes, it is." Suddenly Queen Serenity frowned. "But she's still letting her duties influence her hearts decision too much."  
  
"You know as well as I do, Serenity," Pluto mildly chaste. "Her duties to the Earth have always influenced her life and her future, ever sine she was first born and she knows it. Too much would be jeopardized if she did not take her destiny into account."  
  
"Her fathers influence, no doubt." Queen Serenity muttered under her breath. Setsuna had to smile. Perhaps it was time for Kronus to finally pay a visit to his daughter. It really had been too long since the two had talked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sighed, her blue eyes filled with worry as she watched Vegeta train from the doorway of the gravity room. It has been nearly six months since her husband had flown home near hysterical, rambling on about Usagi vanishing in the middle of training. Trunks and Bra had been doing homework at the time and had come running to see what was the matter. It had taken nearly 15 minutes to get the normally stoic warrior to calm down enough to tell them exactly what had happened. Even now, moths after it had happened, Vegeta still blamed himself for not being faster and saving her. And Vegeta wasn't the only one effected by Usagi's disappearance.  
  
Bra had sort of shrunk inside a wall of silence, not speaking to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Trunks had been exactly the opposite. Having trained with his father since he was able to stand on his own his fathers temper had started to rub off on him; the smallest comment was all it took to send the normally easygoing boy flying off the hook. Vegeta was training himself to death, just like he did when the Z fighters were preparing to face to androids.  
  
Bulma herself was trying to keep life relatively normal, even though her daughter's disappearance had hit her just as hard. Sighing to herself, the blue-green haired woman pushed herself from her position against the door jab. She had work to do.  
  
'Please come home soon, Usa-chan,' She whispered in her head as she walked into her lab. 'We all miss you.' 


	11. Chapter Ten: Going Home :::Relena gets h...

Be warned: a very, very out of character Heero Yuy, major, MAGOR Relena bashing, and lots of mushy stuff. This chapter is dedicated to ZPAN SVEN, because I know your going to like the showdown between Relena and Usagi. Yes, it all happens in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Men with Guns  
  
Chapter 10 - Going Home.  
  
Duo grinned as he skipped down the stairs. It was just shy of 4:30 and for once he was going to be early for training. He couldn't wait to see the look on Usagi's face when she saw him up without her 'help'. But it was Duo that was in for a surprise. Throwing open the doors with a cheery whistle the braided boy stopped short. Usagi was nowhere in sight. Slightly confused but not giving it much thought the boy gave a shrug and sat down under a tree, closing his eyes and relaxing his body as he prepared to wait for his trainer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched luxuriously, her mind still slightly fogged from sleep. Lazily her midnight eyes opened against the bright morning sun. Beside her Heero slept on, the sun hitting his chocolate locks and giving them a golden highlight. His bangs fell into his eyes, even in sleep slightly shading his closed lids. Twisting her body so that she could see his face she gave a soft smile and ran her fingers loosely through his bangs. Heero stirred and pulled her closer. Usagi giggle slightly causing Heero to fully open his eyes.  
  
"Morning." She whispered, her voice still soft with sleep. Heero groaned and pulled her closer still, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Usa." He mumbled. "It's too early." Usagi laughed softly, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist and the heat of his body pressed so close to hers. Over the time that she had been in this dimension she'd never seen Heero act like this. He'd always worn his emotionless mask to protect himself from the complications of emotions, too used to living without them to want or try to adjust to having them as a part of his life. She was proud of how far he'd progressed, even though she had the feeling that he would still act like the Perfect Soldier, at least a little.  
  
Sighing in contentment the silver haired girl curled closer to the boy next to her, her thoughts on the Heero wandering to the ever calm presence of the moon humming gently in the back of her mind. At night the vibration was stronger, it's energy clean and clear as it beat down upone the earth. But even during the day Usagi could feel the power of her home like the soft purring of a kitten in her mind. She sighed again as she thought about how much she missed her friends, and her mother. Oh, how she missed her mothers warm smiles, wise words and gentle encouragement.  
  
A single tear slipped from her eye at the memories of the Moon Kingdom. Heero stirred in his sleep as the hot salty drop spilled on to his chest. His lips parted softly and he gently mumbled her name. Her tears stopped and she smiled. As much as she missed her past, she wouldn't trade her present life to go back for anything in the world.  
  
Finally eased of her ramped thoughts Usagi once again drifted to sleep. But just as the black oblivion of the subconscious claimed her a weird feeling passed over her, like she was forgetting something but not. Not really bothering to pat attention to the feeling Usagi shrugged it off and joined Heero in sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has any one seen Duo around?" Quatra asked the other guys as they all sat down for brunch.  
  
"Not me." Usagi commented as she took a huge mouthful of cereal. For once she was eating with the rest of them.  
  
What about your training, onna?" Wufei asked, curious at the warrior woman's change in routine.  
  
"Oh, well, there's nothing much more I can teach him. He knows all the basics of both energy manipulation and fighting. Any attacks he wants to use he must create himself, and develop his own style of attacks," Explained Usagi.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Quatra asked. Usagi shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"Actually I'm working on a way home. I miss my family and its way passed time I headed back." The whole kitchen when silent at the proclamation. All of them had grown to close to the girl and liked her a lot; they didn't want her to leave.  
  
"You're. going?" Quatra question softly, as if he didn't quite believe what he was hearing. The silver haired girl paused in her eating and gave them a heart-warming smile.  
  
"Yeah. It's time for me to go home." The way she said it made them all a little sad. It was almost profound; as if Usagi was accepting a fate she couldn't fight.  
  
Do you know when?" Trowa spoke for the first time. Usagi shrugged and looked down, fiddling with the food on her plate.  
  
"Soon. Very soon." The others all looked down at their feet. They didn't want her to go. Heero saw the sorrowful look on her face and placed his hand over the top of her own, silently willing her strength. Usagi smiled gratefully at him and laced their fingers together.  
  
"We'll miss you." Quatra quietly stated, coming around the table to embrace his friend. The girl smiled and hugged him back (being careful not to crush him, of course), happy that they understood.  
  
"Don't worry. My mother always said; as long as you keep a person in your heart you'll always be together in spirit, no matter how far apart you might be physically."  
  
"Very wise words, Onna." Wufei said, as he too came over to hug Usagi.  
  
"We owe you a great deal." Trowa said, lightly kissing her cheek.  
  
"And now that we've met you we'll be with you in spirit always." Heero finished. Usagi smiled brilliantly at them all, a single tear of joy slipping down her cheek which she scowled at and wiped away. The others laughed.  
  
"Hey," Wufei suddenly realized. "Where's Duo? Normally he would be ruining a moment like this." Everyone looked around, perplexed.  
  
A loud yell from outside brought everyone's head up. Quickly throwing a glance towards the others Usagi took of outside, her saiya-jin heritage making her faster than the others. But when the boys finally caught up with her they were greeted with a sight they were never expecting. A lobster red Duo burnt crispy from sleeping in the sun was doing what looked like a rain dance as he tried to ease the pain of his sunburn. And Usagi was watching him from where she was laughing her arse off on the ground. Wufei promptly doubled over holding his stomach in laughter. Quatra and Trowa burst out laughing, using each other for support. Heero rushed to get his camera, seeing the perfect opportunity for as going away postcard.  
  
"It's not funny!!" Duo screeched as the flash from Heero's camera caught his eye. The others just laughed harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye." Duo stated. Everyone had gathered on Quatra's back lawn to say goodbye to Usagi and Heero. Dr J and Dr M had left late the afternoon before claiming they had to continue with their research. The others were curious when Dr M had drawn Usagi aside to talk quietly with her. Their words were much too soft to hear and their faces were both unreadable, so they were left in the dark as to what the two women said.  
  
"Just how are you getting back anyway?" Hilde asked.  
  
Usagi smirked. "I. was able to get in touch with an old friend and call in a favour." The others gave her an odd look that plainly told her that they didn't believe her, but the silver-haired girl said no more.  
  
"You know we'll miss you, right Usagi-chan?" Quatra asked as he stepped forward and hugged her good-bye.  
  
"Yes. Getting to know you was defiantly. interesting." Trowa commented as he, too, moved to embrace her. Usagi tried to look indignant but she couldn't help but laugh at the normally silent mans remark.  
  
"Yeah, babe. Thanks for everything." Due grinned as he gave Usagi a big bear hug. Usagi grinned too and playfully punched him on the arm. Usagi remembered the first time she'd done that; Duo had fallen over and accidentally hit his head on the wall and passed out.  
  
"You just concentrate on your training, Duo. You put a lot of hard work into it and I'm proud of you." Duo gave a blush under the comment and gave his mentor a goofy grin.  
  
Everyone eyed Wufei as he stepped forward. Most were expecting a comment on how he was glad to be rid of the weak onna, especially since now his katana was safely returned with no chances of it. ahm. going missing. But instead the Chinese boy stared at her for a second, before surprising everyone and bowing respectfully.  
  
"May Nataku watch over you, Onna." Was all he said. Usagi smiled and nodded her head to return the bow. The two shook hands and Wufei returned her smile before stepping back again.  
  
Katherine and Hilde both rushed froward and hugged her, both teary eyed. They told Usagi they'd miss her and their shopping sprees and girly chats. The silver haired girl reassured them that she would never forget them, or anyone, and that she was sure one of the boys would gladly take her place. Trowa paled and Duo, Quatra and Wufei backed up a pace. The girls had a good laugh at their expense and parted with smiled all round.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going. Thank you, for taking care of me. It really is appreciated." The others and Heero shook hands, before the unruly haired boy took his place by Usagi's side. "You ready to go?" She asked him.  
  
"Heero smiled and took her hand in his. "As long as you explain to your father who I am before he kills me." Usagi laughed at that one.  
  
Don't worry. After all the drams we went through getting together there's no way I'm going to let you get away so easily!" Heero chuckled, and the others had to admit they liked the sound. In all the years that they'd known him not one of them ever remembered hearing him laugh.  
  
"Hey, don't be strangers, you two!" Duo said. "Maybe that friend of yours will let you come back for a visit." He gave Usagi a wink.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." The silver-haired girl chuckled. Suddenly one of the servants came rushing up. He skidded to a stop, panting for breath and struggling to draw air into his lungs.  
  
"M-Master Quatra!" He struggled to get out. His eyes were wide with panic and he looked like he was ready to pass out right there on the grass. "It's. it's." But before he could finish a blood-curdling screech was heard.  
  
"HHHeeeeeerrrrrrooooo!!!" The others snapped their heads towards the mansion and their eyes widened as they saw Relena pelting across the lawn. Before they could do anything the girl had latched herself firmly to Heero's arm and was rubbing her cheek against the sleeve of his shirt. Heero shot Usagi a look which she clearly understood, before trying unsuccessfully to pry Relena off of him.  
  
"Oh, Heero!! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? How about dinner tonight? And a movie, Too! There's this really cool movie screening at the moment about this woman who loses her memory and her neglectful husband has to win back her love before a hansom social worker steals her heart! Oh, it's so romantic! Let's go see it!"  
  
Usagi watched the scene before her in interest as she tilted her head to the side. She wanted to make this good so *shudder* QUEEN Relena would get the message once and far all. An Almost unholy glint came into her eyes as an idea came to her. This would be more fun than Duo's first day of training!  
  
Saddling up to the blonde, braided harpy the demi-saiyajin casually tapped her on the shoulder with enough force to break her out of her ramblings. Relena paused mid-sentence and gave Usagi a distasteful glance.  
  
"Oh! It's you." She sniffed as if she was looking at something nasty the dog did. Usagi restrained herself from straight out punching the pacifist twit. She'd learned from their earlier run ins that the only way to get rid of this girl - if you could classify her as human - was not through physical violence; even though punching her stupid would bring great satisfaction. This required tact.  
  
"Hello, Miss Relena." She began politely, her voice soft and pleasant, like the kind of voice you would use to calm a child after a nightmare. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Too bad it will be our last meeting." Her voice was dripping in sorrow. And just like she had planned Relena's interest was caught by the implication of her parting.  
  
"Did you say 'last'?"  
  
Usagi gave a sigh, her dark midnight eyes catching Relena's cornflower blue eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so. You came right in the middle of our farewells. It's time I get back to my family." Relena's death grip on Heero's arm slackened a bit as she turned her attention towards the journeying silver haired girl.  
  
"You mean. You're leaving?!" He voice was carefully controlled, but still it was tinged with euphoria. That irrational female side of her didn't know why she should consider Usagi as competition for Heero's affection; the blonde girl had never shown any interest towards Heero other than a friendly exchange of conversation. Perhaps it was because they had common interests that brought them just a little bit closer. But whatever it was Relena felt threatened by it, and it imposed on her plans to woo Heero. And that was something she wasn't willing to let happen.  
  
"Yes, today actually. Like I said my family is waiting for us," That unholy glint came back to her eyes and her hand came to sit on her stomach like an expecting mother. "And won't dad be surprised when he finds out little surprise." An adoring, contented smile graced her lips and everyone started at her insinuations. Heero's eyes widened as he heard her words. He knew he and Usagi had gone no further than kissing, but one day he did hope to have children and settle down. The thought of Usagi pregnant, with his child no less, threatened to ignite a fiery crimson blush and started him off on a ramped train of thoughts.  
  
Relena herself paled to a sickly white and her eyes widened to dominate her face. Her grip on Heero dropped and the prussian eyes boy quickly stepped out of reach while he could. Relena didn't notice this, her attention riveted on Usagi. She didn't take into account the blondes' young age, or that she had only recently entered Heero's life, or that Heero himself was cold and cautious around new people and it would have been a while till he opened up to anyone, not to mention Heero was still haunted by his sordid past and wouldn't want to drag anyone into that kind of life; she was too shocked by Usagi's words.  
  
"You're." Relena couldn't bring herself to say the word as if pronouncing it would remove all doubts it could be true. The rest of the group watched in fascination, catching the barely hidden glint of mischief in her dark eyes. Heero had to admit, after the initial shock of his lovers words the show between Relena and his Usa-chan was quite entertaining. Definitely a sight to see.  
  
Usagi let out a girlish giggle that belied what Relena knew as a tough don't-mess-with-me woman of the world personality. "Ah huh. I'm so lucky that Heero has so much honour to come with me. I'm afraid my father wouldn't be too happy if I returned alone after he found our what had happened." Heero had to smirk. So far Usagi hadn't directly said she was pregnant, and although her words were true to the situation Relena was giving them a whole new meaning by thinking she was.  
  
"Heero?!" She squeaked out through her painfully constricted throat. Her face was the colour of Clag Glue, and her blue eyes were so wide the others were afraid they'd just 'pop' out of their sockets. Her jaw was hanging loose somewhere around her knee's and Usagi was feverantly wishing she had a camera on her.  
  
"Yep. Although I hate to make Heero leave everything he's worked so hard for. But this was his decision, and I'm thankful that it was this one. I'll miss the guys, of course. But I long for home, and my family." She glanced quickly at her left wrist where her watch/communicator sat. "And it's time for us to leave, we really are running late." She smiled gently, innocently, and held out her hand to Heero. Relena gapped as the prussian eyed boy walked over to Usagi and took her hand, his free arm wrapping around her waist. Usagi smiled and leaned up, Heero's own head coning down till their lips met in a chaste kiss. Relena watched in pole-axed horror before giving a final squeak and fainting dead away.  
  
Usagi and Heero gazed into each other's eyes for a few passion dazed minutes before they both turned to the others, who were applauding at the performance. Usagi burst out laughing and gave a bow. Heero only smirked, inwardly jumping for joy.  
  
"You have no idea how satisfying that was." Usagi smirked.  
  
"It was just as fun to watch." Duo laughed. It took a good few minutes before the group could get a hold of themselves and contain their laughter. And it was only because the air stilled, silence reigned, and a swirling abyss of darkness opened behind them. They sombred quickly as they realised that this was truly goodbye for their friends. Another quick round of hugs and handshakes went round and Usagi and Heero stepped up to the portal.  
  
Usagi's hand reached out for Heero's and their fingers twinned. The silver haired girl gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him. Heero gave the barest of smiles back and with a final wave to their friends they stepped through the portal. The others watched in sorrow as the two disappeared, and the portal closed behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero blinked as his vision went from black to lush green as he found himself standing in the middle of a forest full of trees. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this certainly surprised him. Heero looked down at his lover to see her smiling in delight. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath, remembering how much she lover this forest. Looking up at Heero and locking eyes with him she laughed joyfully and began to pull him towards her home where she knew her family was. Heero had to laugh as well, her joy contagious.  
  
Her senses had already located their energy signatures and each member of her family hummed softly in the back of her mind. It only took 5 minutes to reach the Capsule Corporation grounds. The very sight of it caused Usagi's heart to beat faster in excitement. Throwing a glance at Heero, the unruly haired man simply smiled to show her he didn't mind her running on ahead. After all, this was her family they were talking about. Usagi smiled brilliantly and quickly pulled Heero's head to down till their lips met in a brief yet passionate kiss. Heero watched, still a little dazed, as Usagi took off running towards the cluster of white domed shaped buildings that were Capsule Corporation.  
  
The first person Usagi met was Bra, who she ran into, quite literally, as she rounded a corner. Both girls sat there as they waited for the little stars circling around their heads to disappear. When they did Bra found herself blinking repeatedly and wondering is she' hit her head way too hard in order to see the vision before her.  
  
"U-Usa-gi?" She stuttered. The apparition before her smiled so wide it nearly split her face and lunged forward to embrace her in a tight hug.  
  
"Bra!!" Usagi cried out, unbidden tears filling her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Usagi!!" It seemed an eternity passed as the two sisters clung to each other and cried. They were making such a commotion that Trunks' saiyajin ears couldn't help bet hear, brining the lavender-haired boy to the scene, sword drawn and power levels already building. Usagi was the first to see him, a little watery through her tear stained eyes, but she was none the less thankful to see him. Unwinding one arm from around her sister, Usagi held it out to Trunks, beckoning him to join the group embrace.  
  
The young man managed to get a whispered "Usa-chan?" from his painfully tight throat. The silver-haired girl nodded and beckoned again for him to come. Without hesitation Trunks Rushed forward to hug Usagi tightly, all three siblings glad to be back together again.  
  
By now Heero had wandered up to the group and although a feeling of protection crossed with a little jealousy reared up at the sight of another boy being so close to his Usa-chan, a flash of lavender hair caught his eye and he realised that this was her brother Trunks. A wave of warmth spread through him as he remembered the time the two had spent lying in each other's arms while they talked. Sometimes they would talk about their life before meeting each other, other times they would talk about their hopes for the future and when they ran out of things to say they would simply talk about everything and nothing. Heero knew how close Usagi was to her family.  
  
A laugh ran out from the group as they broke apart. "You know Veggie- chan would never let us hear the end of it if he saw us crying, ever!" Usagi said. The laughed again and Heero couldn't help but smile at the odd group. Usagi's dark midnight eyes locked with Heero's prussian gaze and the blonde pulled back to introduce him to the first few members of her family.  
  
Bra choked slightly as her sister used the word 'boyfriend' in her opening sentence, and Trunks blinked stupidly several times before it set in that Usagi was serious about what she had said. A wicked gleam settled in his eyes as he called shotgun on telling that juicy little piece of information to their father and took off running for the house. Bra cried out and took off straight after him. But Usagi only laughed and smiled up at Heero, twinning their fingers again as they set off for the house at their own pace.  
  
Making their way passed the living room to the kitchen they watched from the doorway as the two demi-saiyajin stumbled over themselves to explain the situation to their mother. And judging from the confused look on Bulma's face she wasn't getting any of it.  
  
"Perhaps," Usagi raised her voice over the din of the siblings. "I can help explain what's going on." A smile played at her lips as she watched her mother do a double take.  
  
"Usagi?! Oh my god! Usagi!! My baby!" Bulma and Usagi both started crying as they hugged. The blue haired woman couldn't believe her eyes! Her daughter was finally home! As they finally pulled apart Bulma laughed at how they were acting and wiped at her tears.  
  
"Your father would have a fit if he saw us acting so emotional." She laughed again as Usagi nodded and rubbed at her face.  
  
"Speaking of dad." Said Trunks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before the others could blink, the lavender-haired youth was already racing towards the G-room where Vegeta was no doubt trying to kill himself as he tried to become stronger. Usagi laughed as she watched him go before turning back to her mother only to find Bulma eyeing Heero, who still stood in the doorway. An amused smile threatened to break out on the mans face, twitching at the corners of his mouth. But he held it in. Usagi on the other hand was tempted to groan. That was her mother's matchmaking look, and she had seen it all too often when Bulma tried to set Trunks up with a friend's daughter.  
  
Usagi would have sighed and introduced Heero before her mothers over reactive imagination went too far; but it was that moment that her father and brother chose to return to the room. The silver-haired girl sucked in her breath sharply as she and Vegeta stared at each other. Trunks, Bra, Bulma and Heero stayed silent as they watched on, each holding their breath as they waited to see how this scene would play out.  
  
Both figures stood stock still; Usagi in anxiety. Vegeta in suspiciously stunned disbelief. His face remained stoic to a fault, as always. However surprise, delight and hesitation flashed clearly through his gaze. As tentively as Vegeta could be, the spiky haired man took a step forward. Tears of joy made his obsidian eyes sparkle like black diamonds before he pulled Usagi into a tight embrace. Usagi clutched at his shirt and his eyes tightened their grip around her.  
  
After a minute they pulled back and Usagi looked up into Vegeta's face as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You, young lady, are grounded. " Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
Usagi face vaulted. "What!" She choked out." You're kidding me?!"  
  
"I'm dead serious. What were you thinking. Worrying your family like that? And you probably didn't train while you were away, either. So first thing tomorrow morning you are up and ready for sparing practice."  
  
"Oh, come on! That is so unfair! I trained. Not as hard as I would have at home. But that was only because I didn't have any decent opponents to spar against!" Usagi protested.  
  
"4:30, young lady, and I mean exactly, to the second 4:30." Usagi half scowled -half prepared to protest further- and half pouted -already knowing that arguing was pointless. Besides, as much as she hated the way her father put her down when they fought, her saiyajin blood had her craving an intense battle to the death that only her father seemed to be able to give her.  
  
"Oh, lay off, Vegeta!" Bulma scowled at her husband. "It wasn't like she left on purpose. And besides," That look came into her eyes again and Usagi suddenly felt even more nervous. "Usa still has to tell us what happened while she was gone. And exp-lain who that hansom young man in the doorway is." Hero gulped as Vegeta turned his obsidian gaze onto him and, holding in a giggle at his panicked look, Usagi jumped in to save him.  
  
  
  
Oh my god! My hands are pretty much numb from typing all of that. Did everyone enjoy the home coming scene? Don't worry, I still have to do a Epilogue to wrap up all the loose ends. But I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and had the patience to wait till my computer was fixed. Love you lots. 


	12. Epilogue: So that's what happened :::une...

Told you I'd be back. This is the last installment of Men with Guns, sorry to all those people who reviewed and told me that they hoped in wasn't. I know I should really get working on writing my other fics, but it's the end of the year, finals are coming up, and I'm swamped with exams and assignments and what not, so please have patience Again, thanks goes to those who had the patience to wait for my schedule to be cleared up a bit. This is for you.  
  
Men With Guns. Epilogue - So that's what happened.  
  
Blue eyes the colour of the midday sky scanned the happy scene before them. Wufei Chang and Sally Poe sat on a blanket under a shade cloth, the two lovers talking about something or other as they watched the others do what ever they were doing. Duo, Hilde and Hilde's boyfriend were playing volleyball not too far away from Wufei and Sally. It was strange; everyone had expected Hilde to end up with Duo. But for some odd reason the two steelyard workers had ended up as great friends instead of lovers, which surprised everyone. But Hilde was happy with Michael, and the green eyed, dirty-blonde haired man seemed totally gaga over Hilde. Duo, of course, was still chasing after every girl he saw, never settling with just one pretty face.  
  
Trowa and Katherine were the proud parents of a three-year-old boy named Joshua, and an 18-month-old baby girl named Sarah-Louise. Josh was the spitting image of him father with his tall build and shock of terracotta hair, however he had inherited him mothers beautiful blue eyes. And Sarah- Louise was the mirror image of her mother; soft strawberry coloured hair smoothed over her head and a petite frame perfect for the acrobatic feats both parents performed for a living. Her eyes were a mixture of both her parents though, aqua green eyes, impossibly large and incredibly innocent.  
  
That only left Quatra himself. Still single, since running the Winner Corporation took up a lot of his time. He still liked to invite the old gang over for a small reunion once in a while, but it just wasn't the same without Heero; their fifth member. The platinum blonde boy sighed at that. It had been 2, almost 3 years since Usagi had entered their lives and permanently left them shaken when she had left, Heero going with her. Oh, don't get the wrong idea, Quatre was happy that Heero had managed to shed his training and fall in love. He was even happier that Usagi loved Heero just as avidly in return. It did, however, leave him feeling a little left out. Everyone seemed to have someone except him. Sighing to himself, Quarte descended the front steps of his home and went to join the others. By now everyone was gathered under the shade cloth for lunch. Surprisingly it was Duo who seemed to pick up on his slightly melancholy thoughts and voiced them out loud.  
  
"Man, it just isn't the same without Hee-Man around. I hat e to admit it, but I miss his death glares. I wouldn't even mind him drawing his gun on me if it meant seeing him again." In their minds everyone agreed.  
  
But before they could say anything an instantly recognisable voice was heard. "I'm going to hold you to that the next time you even thing about opening your big mouth again, Maxwell!!" All nine heads snapped over to see that between them and the house a black portal had opened and from it a large group of people was pouring. At the head of the group was a slightly aged Heero; chocolate hair as unruly as ever and still sporting his favourite jeans and tank top. And by his side with his arm around her waist, was. a heavily pregnant Usagi. The G-boys did a double take of their silvery-blonde haired friend, but when they looked again Usagi was still at least 7 to 8 months pregnant.  
  
The group of people coming from the portal was large, 11 people all carrying huge baskets that held food. Except for Usagi of course, and that was because neither Vegeta nor Heero wanted her doing anything too strenuous in her 'delicate' condition.  
  
"Hey guys!" Usagi cheerfully greeted them, smiling that brilliant smile that seemed to brighten the entire area. She was dressed in black leggings, white and soft pink sneakers, and a pink sleeveless top that was loose from the waist down and fell in ruffles to her thighs. "Sorry about the long absence, but things have been kind of hectic at home." Quatre smiled back at her and hugged her gently before shaking Heero's hand.  
  
"Michael, Josh. Thins is Heero, the fifth pilot and the last member of our little group." Michael nodded and Josh smiled at him. "And this is Usagi, Heero's. girlfriend?" The blonde bot turned towards Heero for confirmation.  
  
"Wife." Both Heero and Usagi said at the same time, and Usa held up her left hand to reveal a diamond ring with a gold band securely around her finger.  
  
"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered happily. After all; who ever thought Heero, the Perfect Soldier, Mr Omae-o-Korosu would ever get married?  
  
"It all worked out quite well actually," Usagi said. "Heero knows quite a bit of physics from piloting his gundam so he can help Mum out in the lab. And because of his previous training he was already prepared to work with my father." Usagi gave a small chuckle. "And speaking of family, why don't I introduce you to them. This is my mother Bulma, and my father, Vegeta. I told you about them." A blue haired woman stepped forward with a tall, spiky haired man that looked just as arrogant and powerful as Usagi had described. The people present made a very quick decision never to piss him off.  
  
"The there's Bra, my twin sister, and our older brother, Trunks." Once again the two before mentioned people stepped forward. Trunks waved, gave a small smile and nodded his head. Bra gave a shy smile at the people she had heard her sister describe over and over again. They all looked like such nice people, and they were definitely good friends from what she had heard. She glanced over them and found her gaze lingering on the blonde haired one that had embraced her sister earlier. He looked her straight in the eyes and both parties blushed slightly.  
  
Usagi noticed this and filed it away mentally for further use later, before returning to the introductions. "These are very close family friends of ours, the Sons. This is Goku's, and his wife Chi-Chi," The man-child grinned almost as goofily as Duo as he greeted them. And Chi-Chi was very polite and just a little scrutinising. "Their eldest son, Gohan, his wife, Videl, and their own daughter, pan." The small trio stepped up, politely saying hello to the group before them. One in particular caught Pan's attention; the braided boy in the priests get-up. Duo's jaw had dropped straight to the ground at the sight of Pan. WOW! Was all he could say in a situation like this. And he'd thought Usagi was beautiful when they'd first met.  
  
"And finally Goku and Chi-Chi's youngest child, Goten. You'd better watch out for him though. Both he and Trunks are insurable practical jokers, even worst than you Duo, and it's a safe bet that if one is involved the other is too!" The whole group laughed as Goten pouted and Trunks vainly protested his innocence.  
  
"You have to admire their energy, though!" Videl smirked, and the whole group moved to sit down. The baskets were open and a great deal of food was brought out. And it was a good thing, too. Up until now Quatre hadn't thought it was possible to eat that much food so fast. Bra giggled as she saw the look on the blonde boys face and moved to sit next to him, her own plate piled high with food.  
  
"Don't worry so much. It's normal for a Saiya-jin to eat so much; our ki attacks, which I'm sure my darling sister has demonstrated for you, take up a lot of energy. So we find we need to eat more food to keep up our energy." Quatre 'oh-ed' and nodded his head.  
  
"So what about you?" Quatre asked suddenly.  
  
Bra blinked. "Me?"  
  
"Well. Yeah." Quatre blushed slightly as he continued. 'I mean, I know your sister is a great fighter. And from what Usagi told us so is your brother. Your father is a warrior through and through, and your mother tends to stick to the sidelines, preferring thinking to fighting. But what about you? Usagi recounted most of your insane adventures together, but never mentioned whether you took after your mother or your father." Bra looked at the shy blonde boy as his oceanic blue eyes rested intently on the ground in front of him, that pesky blush still heating his cheeks.  
  
A smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she thought of how cute this boy was, not only in looks, but also in his shyly polite mannerisms. Her sister was right; Quatre had to be an angle incarnate. There was no other way to explain his alluring innocence.  
  
"Now isn't the best of times to go into intimate details, Quatre." The blonde boys blush deepened as Bra emphasized the word 'intimate'. 'So how about we get together later, without the hoard of hungry fighters-" they both cast a look that appeared to be half balking, half incredulous at the food massacre on front of them, "-waiting to pounce on us."  
  
"We could talk later on tonight," Quatre suggested helpfully. A sudden thought occurred to him. "You guys will be staying the night, won't you?! I'd hate the visit to be so short. Especially now that we finally have Heero back."  
  
A compassionate smile caressed Bra's lips. "You really do care about him, don't you?" Quatre only blushed harder, which was quite amusing since his face now resembled an overly ripe tomato. "Inviting not one, but eight saiya-jins into your house is a recipe for disaster. And personally I would think twice before making that mistake. However, as to the length of our visit. I wouldn't worry about that too much, Mum and Usa have been working on that problem quite diligently and seem to have found a very satisfiable solution." Quatre shot the young girl a questioning look, but Bra only patted his arm lightly to reassure him.  
  
"Now, Quatre. I want to here just what my sister got up to during her absence. She gave us a brief outline, naturally, but she left out all the really juicy bits." A mischievous light came into Bra's eyes and Quatre chuckled almost evilly.  
  
"That's quite understandable. But how about we begin with her first meeting with Relena Peacecraft."  
  
********************************************  
  
Pan had chosen to sit slightly away from the others, her father's disinterest of the limelight being passed onto her. Pan looked almost like a younger version of her mother; pitch-black hair and clear ice-blue eyes. From both parents she had inherited a love of fighting, however when she wasn't in the middle of a battle, she tended to keep to herself. She was observing the odd group of friends and family gathered on the lawn, when the cute braided boy from before sat down beside her, two plates of food in his hands. One of which he gave to Pan.  
  
"Hey, Beautiful! Why are you sitting over here on your little own some?" He gave her a smile as he talked. Pan smiled back slightly in response.  
  
"I just prefer to be on my own. It's not like I don't feel like I don't belong with the others it's just."  
  
"That you feel that you're not the same as they are?" Duo finished for her. "Don't think about it too hard. The same thing happened to me when us guys first met; the others were always so much more involved in their life as a Gundam pilot than I was. It was like they didn't think about life outside the war and me and them. we were on totally different wavelengths. It took a while, but we all finally understood each others motives for acting the way we do and we all know that it's those little mannerisms that we rely on to keep us true to our objective of gaining peace."  
  
"You make it sound so simple and un-complex." Pan started fiddling with the food on her plate. "You almost make it sound easy"  
  
Duo laughed loudly at that. "Nothing worth fighting for is easy. But it's the hardships that we endure to reach our goals that make achieving them so worthwhile. You would get too bored if things were just given to you without having to try. You would find yourself taking for granted the simple things that mean the most to us."  
  
Pan smirked. "Whoever knew Duo Maxwell could be so philosophical! The way Usagi described you, you sound like my uncle Goten!" Both teens looked over at the blonde haired girl they were discussing. She and Heero were sitting in each other's arms, talking and laughing with the others, and occasionally feeding each other something from their plates. Duo turned back to Pan and found her gazing at Usagi with admiration and a wistfulness he himself had often felt during the most desperate times of the war.  
  
"You really look up to her, don't you?" His voice was soft and Pan snapped her head to lock with his before her head slowly lowered to stare at the ground.  
  
"Usagi is such a good fighter. She has an incredible life. A man that loves her so deeply, so completely, he would give his life for her in a heartbeat. She'd kind, and compassionate, and funny, and pretty. Everyone loves her; they can't not love her. She's fair in judgment and wise and strong. Sometimes I wish I could be her so much. She's perfect. I envy her so." Pan confessed openly. It seemed that she and Duo were on the same wavelength, and she didn't hesitate to tell him her feelings. She trusted him, because this was one of those moments where Fate stepped in and you find that one person who seems to be your match in every aspect.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your not Usagi." Pan raised her eyes to look at Duo. The happy-go-lucky boy smiled back. "'Cause if you were then you would have ended up with Hee-man and I would be eating lunch on my own!" He winked at her and the young woman burst out laughing. Oh, yes. Duo was definitely someone she would enjoy getting to know.  
  
"Speaking of Usagi being a great fighter," Pan suddenly remembered something the silvery-blonde had said. "Didn't you train with her when she was here last time?"  
  
"I did indeed." Duo shuddered violently. "She is pure evil when she fights. Man, can she hit hard!" Pan smirked and laughed at the braided boy.  
  
"Well, I want to see just how good you are. You'd better not have been slacking off these last few years, 'cause I want a sparring match and I don't intent to leave until I get one!" She declared. Duo laughed.  
  
"Only if you finish having lunch with me."  
  
"Deal!" The two laughed as they shook hands to seal their agreement before they both started tucking into their food, laughing and swapping stories of their friend's antics.  
  
********************************************  
  
The sun had long sunk below the horizon and the group of people had moved inside to talk. It was coming to dinnertime when Chi-Chi and Bulma announced that it was time to leave, and thank you for having us all. The mood seemed to dampen at the announcement, everyone was having fun with their new friends and didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Quatre asked. His sky blue eyes, filled with sadness, begging them to stay. "We have plenty of room, and your more then welcome to spend the night."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Quatre," Usagi smiled as she hugged him gently and kissed him on the cheek. "But we really do have to go. Besides." A laugh erupted from her throat. "We would literally eat you out of house and home." The group laughed alone with her, all knowing that she was right.  
  
"Don't worry, Qu. Remember how I said mum and Usa had been working on a way to solve our distance of residence problem?" Bra took on that one. Quatre nodded bewildered as Bulma stepped forward from her place at her husbands side and revealed a small devise that fit comfortably in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Well, once we heard how close you had all become to our Usa, not to mention Heero, we couldn't just let you stay separated just because of a silly little thing such as belonging to different worlds." The blue haired woman explained. "So Usa and I put our heads together and invented this." She handed the devise over and for the first time the blonde boy got a good look at it. It was shaped like a 3D capital 't' with squished strokes. On the top was a circular screen where co-ordinates would be displayed and beneath that, on the downward stroke of the devise, were two buttons shaped to make an oval resting on its side. One was red, the other blue. It was kind of heavy, but surprisingly compact. ((AN: think of the digi-vises in series 3))  
  
"It's a Dimension Jumper. Usagi told me what needed to be done in order to pierce the barrier that separates the two worlds," Bulma threw a narrowed look at her daughter. She never did reveal just how she knew this, and probably never would. "So all you have to do is press the blue button and a portal will open. The portal will take you just outside Capsule Corp. The red button will open a portal to bring you back again, and will return you to the place where you left."  
  
"The only problem is there seems to be a 6 ½ hour time difference, us being behind, so you'll have to make sure you don't come too early." Usagi winked.  
  
"This is great!" yelled Duo, catching everyone's attention. "Pan and I were talking, and we decided that we weren't ready to part company only to never see each other again. This solves everything!"  
  
Pan stepped forward to stand next to the braided boy and no one missed when their hands laced together. "Duo and I really like each other; we have a lot in common and we understand each other. Plus, it would be a great chance to improve his training. We want to at least give the relationship a try."  
  
"If. I have your permission to court your daughter, Sir." Duo asked Gohan. Videl smiled and whispered something in her husband's ear, and Gohan broke out smiling as well.  
  
"Both my wife and I would be honoured to get to know you better. As long as Pan is happy." Both Duo and Pan let out a whoop of joy, and Duo picked up Pan and swung her around before he set her on the ground and kissed her.  
  
"You're welcome to visit anytime." Chi-Chi called out as the group gathered to leave. Before she left Quatre's side, however, Bra reached up and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.  
  
"We'll schedule that privet talk another time." She whispered to him. With a final wave the group disappeared into another portal, leaving the remaining people to themselves.  
  
It was the perfect end to a perfect day. Their friends weren't as far away as they had thought they were, new relationships were building and old ones were being repaired of the damage time had inflicted, and judging by Usagi's condition they would soon have another member added to their little clique. Yes, things were definitely looking brighter after this day.  
  
Damn, sucky ending, but an ending nonetheless. I think that wrapped everything up, but if I left any loose ends, PLEASE email me! And I'll try to get another chapter out that does tie things up. Remember to review and tell me which of my other stories to update. So far The Warrior in Black is winning, but I've already started to type up the second chapters of Symphony of Light. Wandering Warrior and The Professional should be up soon, but I beg you *falls to knees* have patience. It's the last week of school for the year (since I live in Australia), and I have an in-class art assessment to finish, and this stupid scrapbook for Study of Society and Environment still to be completed. Thank you to every one that reviewed. I'll be putting up a dedication page to everyone that reviewed but just off the top of my head I'd like to deeply thank Alexz who has not failed to review everyone of the chapters that I have put up so far. I'll have to send you something nice.  
  
  
  
But THIS. is just a little scene that came to me while I was typing it up and decided 'what the heck, let's put it in! . So here it is.  
  
  
  
Dr J stared at the package that sat on his workbench thoughtfully. It had been a while, years to be exact, since anyone had purposefully sort him out. Besides the other G-scientists of course, but they were staying with him in his research center, so it couldn't have been them. But here sat a simple square, 9" by 9" by 4" package, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string.  
  
His palmtop computer was set aside as one metal claw and one knarled and withered hand removed the string and paper to reveal a simple cardboard box. The lid was carefully pulled open, and the old man blinked in surprise. The package consisted of six items. Five were high quality cigars. The last was a photo, and that's what surprised him. The picture was of Heero and Usa, the silver haired girl looking tired and sleep deprived, lying on a hospital bed with a small newborn cradled in her arms. Heero stood next to the bed, an arm around Usagi's shoulders and a small smile curling his lips at the heartwarming scene.  
  
Dr J curiously flipped the photo over to see written in neat, cursive writing; Small Lady Serenity, Rini for short; 3.2 kilo's; June 30th, 4:19 am.  
  
Dr J smiled in satisfaction as he unwrapped one of the cigars and put in his mouth. Grabbing the photo and the remaining cigars he went to go find the other scientist to share the news.  
  
Well, that was just a little scene I put in for the hell of it. Like? Tell me! Review or email me, whatever. Just know that the polls for the continuation of my fics will continue until shortly after the second chapter of The Professional is out. You can take lehilia's example and vote more than once, it is perfectly legal in my polls. Have faith people! They're coming out soon!! 


End file.
